Opaque
by Childish Sadism
Summary: I'm looking for somebody, maybe I'm looking for you. Whoever is not you is a waste, so why are you angry when I get rid of them? US/UK. AU. Warnings inside and in each chapter.
1. Pretty Eyes

My first Hetalia AU and I decided to jump into the bandwagon with this one. You would know what I mean.

Warnings: Just gore I think. This also the prologue. Uh possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes but enjoy.

* * *

Alfred never liked being woken up so early in the morning, no. He just hated waking up so early when it was a call from his job, because it usually meant that something bad was happening but this time he was wrong. That morning he got a call from his partner, Kiku. The black haired male had called him to tell him that they captured his suspect.

At first the American couldn't believe it. It was…just odd.

Alfred F. Jones was an FBI agent that was now working on a federal case that involved the kidnapping of different people, including kids and teenagers. The kidnapping started two years ago, and because his beloved country was now a shit hole it was really hard to even get a suspect or a witness to cooperate with them. But Alfred never dared to give up, no, that would meant letting the bad guys win and that was not something he was going to allow.

The case was discarded as nothing but a mere coincidence at first, but that was soon pushed aside when the kidnapping increased. It wasn't just happening in one state, but all over the United States, because of this the case was given priorities and assigned to Alfred six months ago. The victims were all kidnapped during the night and there were no signs of struggle and no break in either. In fact most of the victims were kidnapped when the rest of the family was inside the house and deep asleep, the next morning the families would find the beds empty and their family member missing.

This made the case extremely confusing and also frustrating; because there was no evidence, there were no suspects, and because there were no witnesses, there was no help. Not to mention there were only two things the victims all had in common: they were all blond with blue eyes. And that pretty much descried a good half of the population in the U.S. so Alfred just couldn't tell people to be careful if they had blue eyes and blond hair, hell that pretty much put him in danger as well but that was very unlikely. He was a grown man and was twenty-seven years old, the victims all had been in between the ages of nine and eighteen.

Unfortunately this wasn't all though. The kidnappers or kidnapper never asked for a ransom or anything. The kidnapper would just take the victim. This along was extremely weird but at the same time worried some and those worries became reasonable soon enough. Three months after getting the case Alfred got a call from his superior, telling him how the police of Florida found something that may have been connected to his case. He didn't receive much information but his superior sounded highly aggravated and angry when calling him. Nether less to say Alfred got in a plane along with Kiku and they flew to Florida.

What they found was just unbelievable. A local farmer in Florida said to the police that he saw a man, a foreign walking down the road when he was heading over to his farm. He noticed that the man was caring some kind of metal pipe, but what worried the farmer was that the pipe was covered on blood. Of course the farmer's survival instincts took over and he quickly speed down the road until the foreign was nowhere in sight. Once he was sure he was safe, he called the police. The police quickly took this as a possible murder and drove over the road but found nobody, but they did find the metal pipe on the road and after searching the surroundings they found other bloody objects that soon enough lead them to a farm.

The farm was empty, nobody appeared to be living there but the police searched through the house anyways, they didn't find anything until they went inside the big warehouse outside. What the police found was hundreds of mutilated bodies, and they were not exaggerating.

Alfred couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing when he first stepped inside the warehouse. Some of the bodies were hanging from the ceiling, with missing limbs and maggots crawling from within the skin and outside. The flesh was ripped and cut even leaving throats and lugs exposed. It wasn't just that, some bodies were skinned, and the bright red flesh was being exposed, letting rats crawl around the corpses and chew on the meat and feed. Some other corpses were burnt, some other were missing their heads and some other corpses were just shred to pieces. Almost every corner of the warehouse was covered on blood and the smell was strong enough to make anybody want to throw up, so they were being forced to wear medical masks to be able to breathe clean air.

One thing was for sure though; the bodies they were able to identify were part of their missing people. Two hundred and twenty corpses were found, only sixty-five were able to be identified. So Alfred had to deal with the families' cries, and screams. He had to be the one to tell them that they may had found their son or daughter but they were not sure because the bodies had been in such a bad state that they were unable to identify them. It had been insane and it made Alfred more determined to find out who this bastard was.

The American found out though that the corpses were almost as old as the kidnapping and they were also shot on the head before the corpses were mutilated. So this animal was killing his victims a couple of days after they were kidnapped, he then kept the corpses and then mutilated them. It was sickening and just the thought of it made Alfred's stomach twitch and twist in anger.

The problem was that there were no finger prints on the scene, no hair, no clothes, no nothing. There was nothing that could point them in the directed they needed to go.

Alfred also thought that after they found the corpses the kidnapping was going to stop and that now they just had to find the culprit, after all the kidnapper had been careless enough to let somebody see him so that meant he was probably done and was pointing them towards where they needed to go. That wasn't the case, a mere week after what they found another child was kidnapped and the next day another one.

So now three months later Kiku was telling him that they were able to capture their suspect? But how? And more importantly how was Kiku sure that this was the kidnapper? Alfred kept asking these questions to himself as he got inside his car. He was already wearing his regular black trousers and a button up shirt with his usual leather jacket on top, his FBI sign was on sight on his belt along with his gun but not the gun that was security strapped against his side under his jacket.

The sunny blond pulled out his cell phone and called Kiku before turning on the engine of his car by pushing the button near his steering wheel.

"Hello, Alfred?"

The American chuckled a bit over the phone before moving from his parking spot to drive down the street and soon the highway. "Yeah, are you at the station or do you want me to meet you somewhere else?"

There was some noise over the phone and Alfred could hear Kiku saying something to someone before clearing his throat.

"No, I'm not at the station, I'm near the docks. We found another warehouse Alfred. Just like the other one."

There was a long pause.

Alfred felt cold sweat running down the back of his neck. It was like the temperature was suddenly below zero and his body was rapidly losing it's warmth. Another warehouse full of bodies? No, no, no, this couldn't be. Not again! He swallowed heavily and tired to keep a hold of himself, he was driving and needed to pay attention. The blond kept telling himself this and soon enough he was able to breathe normally and was once again in shape.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in around fifteen minutes."

The blue eyed male snapped his cell phone shut then and just threw it against the seat next to him. "FUCK!" He finally yelled out, letting out all of his anger and frustration.

Alfred was parking his car near the docks twelve minutes later. Other police cars were surrounding the area along with an ambulance, it was probably called in just in case they found survivors but that was truly very unlikely. The blond quickly made his way through the cars and the different police officers that were for now standing back so they wouldn't screw up the crime scene. In other situations they would be involved already but this was a federal case and there for they couldn't do anything until the FBI gave the okay for them to step in.

Kiku was standing outside the warehouse and when he noticed Alfred he quickly waved one of his hands so the blond would be able to see him and it worked, soon enough the blond was standing next to Kiku but the Japanese male didn't waste time and quickly stepped inside the warehouse along with Alfred.

The warehouse just like the last one was filled with corpses, though this time some of the corpses were not hanging from the ceiling. In fact the corpses appeared to be drilled against the walls and the corpses that had been unable to be put on the walls were instead all thrown into a pile on the corner of the warehouse and the pile of corpses was a dark ashy color. More burnt corpses. The corpses on the walls were once again mutilated but this time the kidnapper cut off their body parts and sew them back together…except some body parts were too big or too small for some of the corpses which meant those body parts did not belong to them but probably another corpse.

Once again the walls were covered on blood and by now Kiku was handing Alfred a medical mask to put on, something that Alfred did right away.

"A fisherman called," Kiku said while turning his attention towards Alfred. "He was walking his dog when he noticed that smoke was coming from within the warehouse, he called the police but by the time the police got here the smoke was gone. They came in and well, they found this." The black haired male nodded his head and then sighed.

"You mentioned a culprit where is he?" Alfred went straight to the point.

"He is back at the station already. When the police came in they found him sitting on that table." The Japanese male pointed at the white table that was on the middle of the room. The table for sure looked out of place it was made out of wood and painted white and looked like something that belonged in a fancy house. "They arrested him and then called their superiors that called our superior that called me. By the time I got ready to head out they were already taking him to the station."

"Makes sense…lets go to the station, let the police do his job here we have bigger things to deal with. Like that fucker."

* * *

By the time Alfred and Kiku made it to the station the sun was coming out and the lack of sleep was catching up with them but that didn't stop Alfred from doing his job, not now. But thank god for coffee machines because as soon as they reached the station the two of them quickly made themselves a cup of coffee before asking a police officer for the chief police, Ludwig.

Ludwig met up with them near his office and he quickly shook hands with Alfred and Kiku. "He is in the interrogation room already, we haven't asked any questions or made contact with him, we were waiting for you guys." The older male was the chief of the police station and he was pretty good at his job not to mention he was an old friend of Alfred and Kiku as well, which made their team work even better.

"I heard he let the police officers arrest him without a struggle." The German mumble out as he guide the way down the hall for the interrogation room. It wasn't a long trip down the station and soon enough the older blond was opening the door for the two FBI agents. The room they walked in was a dark room with a table, a video camera and also three chairs. It was the dark room that was usually behind the interrogation rooms where other police officers could tape and watch the interrogation.

Alfred's attention was not on the room though, no, instead he quickly turned so he was facing the big glass window and he just stared at the person sitting on the table in front of him. The man…no, the teenager was swinging his legs back and forth and staring down at his legs. The sandy blond teenager was pale, very pale and his green eyes appeared to be glowing against his eyeballs. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with black buttons and oversize sleeve cuffs. The shirt was obviously too big for him which made him look smaller. Still the shirt was spotless clean with not even a stain of blood. The black shorts the teenager was wearing would reach below his knees but even though he was wearing shorts the dark boots he was wearing were covering the rest of his legs. A black vest was on top of his shirt with tiny white stripes and a tie was secure around his neck. Of course he was wearing black gloves as well.

"Is this a joke?" It was all that Alfred could tell before turning his attention towards Ludwig and Kiku. His partner just looked as surprised as he was. "This…this is just a kid. He is probably no older than seventeen!"

"I know what you are thinking Alfred, I was just as surprised as you are." Ludwig sighed softly and rubbed his temples, his eyes looking tired obviously showing that it had been a long night and he just didn't want to deal with Alfred doubting him right now. "But he was the one inside the warehouse."

Alfred rubbed his lips together and then rubbed his face with one of his hands, he was now walking around the room trying to get a hold of himself. Maybe it was a bit too much for just one night. They found all of those bodies again, not to mention the bodies were in his home city on the docks that he would usually visit with his friends and he never noticed them before, he never thought about it and everything had just been there in front of his nose!

"Alright, I'll go in and have a word with him." With a firm nod he took a deep breath and picked up the folders that were on the table that contained pictures from the old warehouse and also files from all the missing children and other information regarding the case.

The American walked out from the room and opened the door next door. He stepped inside the white interrogation room, his eyes quickly landing on the figure that was still sitting on the table, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Why is this room white? White rooms are so upsetting and sad." The sandy blond said as soon as Alfred closed the door behind him, slowly he turned his green eyes towards Alfred to stare at him before a small smile spread across his lips.

Alfred quickly caught up with the British accent the boy had and even though he was still doubtful that this boy was the kidnapper and killer he was not going to let his guard down.

"Sit on the chair. Now." The American's tone was even, not rough or angry, showing any kind of emotion right now would just give these suspect a chance to play with him.

The boy didn't say anything, instead he jumped off of the table and then walked around it before sitting on the chair on an Indian style.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. Answer them as soon as I'm done asking and with a clear answer." The sunny blond pulled another chair near the table and sat in front of the boy before dropping the files on the table. Alfred didn't get an answer but he didn't care, instead he opened the folders and then looked through the many pictures before selecting what he was going to need.

"What is your name?"

The younger blond tilted his head against his shoulder, his hands staring at his over-sized sleeves. "What an imprudent child. Asking my name like that, I say we teach him some manners, but if we teach him some manners then that means he wouldn't be who he is today, but is who he is today any good?" The teen's green eyes turned towards Alfred and he grinned before resting his arms over the table to lean forward. "Why little child, my name is the one that breathes madness. Why don't you guess? Let's play a game." One of those green eyes narrowed while the other widened a bit more…and the expression that 'teenager' was giving him was not the same calm one, instead the boy was snickering and soon laughing his head was dropped against the table as his body shook with his laughter. It was sickening, the way the boy would move and stare at him, it was like if he was staring at the crazy killer of one of the horror movies Alfred would watch for fun.

And just like if nothing had happen the boy leaned back against the chair again, his expression serious and normal again, but the green eyes were filled with the same amusement from before. "My name is the Mad Hatter."

Alfred was just staring, his eyes slightly wide before he shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. What the hell was that! Was he hallucinating from the lack of sleep or did this kid just changed personalities from one second to the other. But then again, he had to be dealing with a psycho, after all he was the responsible for all of those deaths. No, it just couldn't be, but for now he needed to keep going.

"Your real name." This time the American's voice was a bit tense.

"Real name? Uh? What's that?" The green eyed male tilted his head again, his fingers stroking his own short locks before he leaned against the table again. "I don't know what that is."

Alfred sighed in frustration and leaned back against his chair before picking up the pictures from within the folders to spread them across the table in front of the kid. "What were you doing in that warehouse and are you connected with the warehouse in Flor-"

Before Alfred could finish his question the boy gasped and leaned over the table, picking up the pictures with a grin, his eyes quickly roaming over the images before he licked his lips and snickered.

"Why they are all here! Look at this, all the different little faces." The boy laughed this time and put the pictures back on the table before leaning over with a grin. Slowly he picked up one of the pictures, turning it around so it was facing the FBI agent. "Here is Hanna, Victor, Joyce, Cody, Elisa…" The grin on those young lips was spreading even further, and the two green orbs were as wide as they could get, the irises were lightly shaking as he pointed at each corpse…each burnt corpse that the FBI was not able to identify.

"Stop" Alfred hissed out, his fists shaking on the table as he glared at the boy.

"And here is Catrina, Jinny, Morgan, Jona-"

"I said stop it!" Alfred's voice a bit louder this time as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sophia, Logan, Jayden, Rose…"

"Shut up! I said stop it!" This time the FBI agent slammed his hands against the table and stood up, making the chair fall behind him with the sudden movement. Just then the door for the interrogation room was open and Kiku came in.

The Japanese male put a hand on Alfred's shoulder and tilted his head towards the door. Alfred took this as a cue that it had been enough and he nodded his head. The blond took a deep breath and gave that kid one last glance.

The blond was leaning back against the chair now looking extremely bored with his head being tilted back against his chair. Both of his hands were playing with the tie around his neck and the pictures where now on the table, forgotten.

Alfred shook his head and follow Kiku outside the room before walking into the room next door. Ludwig was sitting on one of the chairs holding a folder for Alfred.

"We found out who he was."

The American blinked a couple of times and took the folder, he quickly flipped through the pages and then stopped at the picture of a man. The man looked like he was on his mid thirties, but his eyes, his hair and his face was…no, he was the spitting image of this kid, but this was impossible. Alfred flipped the picture to see the information underneath. "Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yes, he is a police officer from England" Ludwig leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms over his chest before his eyes turned towards Alfred. " He went missing ten years ago unexpectedly, nobody knows what happened to him but for the looks of it he was into pretty deep business with the underworld. He was destroying most mafia business and because of that the police believe that the mafia decided to get rid of him. We found out who he was by picture detection. We ran this kids picture through our database and this was the match we got. Apparently he was here in America for about three years when he was in high school."

"But Ludwig…he…this kid!" Alfred didn't know how to voice out what was in his head, everything was so confusing. This man couldn't be the kid that was in the room next door, this man looked older his face was obviously mature and sharp while the face of the kid was slightly round, showing signs of teenage fat.

"I know, Alfred, I know! This sou-what the hell!" Ludwig suddenly stood up, his attention on the glass in front of him.

Alfred turned his head and stared. The kid was standing in front of the mirror licking the glass before grinning and resting his hands on the glass, his fingers gently tapping against the window. The green orbs were wide once again, and they appeared to be glowing, the forest green color was becoming a bright emerald.

"You know, you have really pretty eyes." That was the last thing that was heard through the speaker before the kid slammed both of his hands against the glass. It happened in seconds, the window fell apart and shattered, sending pieces of glass in all directions. The younger blond jumped into the next room then and grinned.

None of his actions were wasted, he quickly kicked Ludwig's jaw, making the flesh give a nasty noise as blood splashed against the wall. The German was soon on the floor with a bloody face but the boy didn't stop there. He reached for Kiku soon after just as the Japanese male was about to pull out his gun. He quickly grabbed Kiku's arm and with surprising strength he picked him up and threw him against the edge of the window. There was a cracking noise then just as soon as Kiku's back connected against the edge of the window and a piece of glass could be seen going through his chest, impaling him in place.

The blond turned then and grinned, his body quickly moving and tackling the older blond against the floor before sitting on top of him with a snicker. "You have really pretty eyes." He said once again and leaned in.

Alfred meanwhile was in shock, his eyes were still on Ludwig that was now unconscious on the floor with blood coming out from his mouth, his jaw was on an odd angle and he was having difficulties breathing. But he was alive, he was a live, so with that in mind he turned his attention towards Kiku instead. The black haired male was breathing as well but he was gasping and hissing in pain, the weight of his whole body was being forced on his back, making the metal and other pieces of the window dig against the skin on his back. And finally Alfred turned his attention to the green eyes in front of him.

The kid was smiling again, and his fingers were gently playing with Alfred's shirt before moving higher to take a hold of his face. "Pretty hair too." With a giggle he leaned in to sniff the blond locks before burring his face against the soft hair. "We should play a game, let's play a game, I want to see the sky on your eyes turn into ice." A sadistic grin was slowly spreading on the teen's lips, and the green eyes were once again wide. Slowly he leaned in and licked Alfred's cheek before moving higher to lick his eyelids.

Alfred snapped back to reality then and he growled before quickly reaching for the gun underneath his jacket. He pulled the gun out in a swift movement and pointed the weapon against the teen's forehead. "You sick fuck, get off now!" He put a bit of pressure on the trigger, not enough to shoot but enough to let the other know that he was serious.

The green eyed male stared at the gun. He blinked a couple of times and tilted his head before snickering and poking the gun. This time he giggle and wiggle on top of the FBI agent, his now half lidded green eyes staring down at the other with an amused stare. But what surprised him the most was when the boy simply opened his mouth and took the gun in his mouth, rubbing the tip of the gun against his right cheek. He giggled again then, as drool slowly slipped out of his mouth and down the gun until it reached Alfred's hand.

Alfred kept staring, his eyes going slightly wide as his glasses slipped down his nose. He was about to pull the trigger when he noticed something glowing on the ceiling, his blue eyes quickly turned his attention towards the ceiling causing the boy to turn his head around and stare as well.

"Ah…I have to go Mr. Officer." The young boy smiled and snickered before reaching down to take Alfred's glasses just to slip them on himself. The glasses were too big for the small face, but he was able to keep them on. Just then the ceiling began to glow and a symbol appeared but the symbol was gone a second later, making Alfred unable to figure out what the symbol was. Not that it matter at the moment because what happened next made the FBI agent body freeze in place and his blood turned into ice. The symbol was replaced with what looked like a dark hole, long hands were soon enough coming out, their claws reaching down for the kid on top of him until they took a hold of him. The hands wrapped around, the teen's body, even his face and neck before digging their claws against the soft skin. Blood was soon raining on top of Alfred as the teen was pulled towards the hole. But he didn't look in pain, not at all, instead the kid was grinning.

"Come back home Alice." He was snickering and now talking with a sing song voice. "Do come back to Wonderland, dance with our sadistic thoughts and party with our madness. For we are waiting for you to finish the party and start a new one!" The teen laughed again, his green eyes were slowly being wrapped in darkness leaving only the emerald irises intact and he disappeared. The hands dragged him into the dark hole and then the hole vanished. It was gone, leaving Alfred on the floor with blood all over his body.

The FBI agent kept staring at the ceiling before reaching for his cell phone. He pressed three numbers and brought the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello, we need an ambulance in the police station, immediately." That was all the blond said before dropping the phone on the floor. He couldn't stop staring at the ceiling and the only thing that kept replaying in his head was the glowing emerald eyes.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.

And well there you have it.

Thanks to Mira for being my beta with this chappy!


	2. Need a hat?

Okay, so I lied a bit, the other chapter is not a prologue anymore and the reason for this is that I decided to rip apart this chapter and start it over from zero. Now three hours later, it is done.

And to answer a few questions; I cannot tell you what happened to England but yes, this fanfic is going to be US/UK, the relationship however won't happen from one chapter to the other so I ask you to be patient. Yes, I am going to continue this fic, and I hope I can update it regularly but it all depends on if my schedule changes or not.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Gore, child abuse, possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes but just that. Enjoy.

* * *

The life in New York was not what Alfred would considered a good one, maybe back in the day it was energetic and exciting, but now the city was nothing but a dark hole filled with criminals, gangs and the mafia. Still, people would still move to the city because it was still the center of attention for young businessman that wanted to make a statement and make it big in the world and what else could you do to impress your boss when you were willing moving to a city with the highest crime rate? Nothing.

Alfred sighed softly and leaned back against his recliner chair with a cup of coffee on hand, his blue eyes were staring at the view from the condo that the FBI had generously provided for him. New York was very far away from home but the sunny blond was slowly adjusting to the life in a big city, especially because he was where the action was happening which meant he could get a taste of it first hand and be the one to send those criminals to jail.

Things were not the same anymore though, things were not the same since six months ago. The thought of the kidnapping case quickly brought back memories that the blond had been trying to ignore for the past two weeks, but he just couldn't. It was impossible to forget what he saw and it was impossible to pretend like it didn't happen. Not when Kiku and Ludwig were still in the hospital.

The American could still remember the surprised look on the police officers that found them and the worst part is that he couldn't explain how the suspect escaped, the only thing that Alfred could think and say at the moment was 'He vanished'. Of course this made his superior worried that maybe this was a bit too much for him to handle and so he was on break until Kiku was out of the hospital and for now another FBI agents were going to be taking care of the kidnapping case.

Alfred hated when people questioned his potential and abilities. It angered him. And now thanks to some nut job, he was out of business with his boss thinking that maybe the shock of seeing his close friends hurt was damaging his brain. Stupid.

The blond groaned softly and downed the rest of his coffee before standing up and putting the cup on the coffee table. He needed air, fresh air, or anything to distract him from his thoughts. Maybe visiting Kiku at the hospital would be a good idea for now, not that it would do much though, Kiku was still unconscious. But Alfred was well known for being optimistic, so with that in mind, he picked up his keys and slipped on his favorite leather jacket before exiting the condo.

Driving through New York at this time of the day would pretty much be suicide. It was pass noon and the traffic was horrible, instead Alfred decided to take the subway to the hospital.

A couple of minutes later the sunny blond was sitting on the subway, with his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. Not a lot of people used the subway now days and they had reasons, a lot of people were getting mugged and rape but Alfred was safe, and if he wasn't then his gun could always blow somebody's brains out.

"ahaha! Do it again!"

Alfred chuckled softly at the voice of a giggling child but paid no attention to the kid.

"How are you doing it?" The kid gasped this time and giggle again.

The FBI agent could hear some whispering but truth to be told he paid no attention again, he was just amused and content to hear a child laughing.

"Can you show me how to do it? Really!...Ohhh! So I have to learn it in a special place….my mom? Oh she is in the back making a phone call!"

That…didn't sound right. Alfred frowned at this and turned his head. Time stopped there. Azure eyes met bright emerald eyes that were now dancing with amusement. He couldn't bring his body to move at the moment. The kid from two weeks ago was sitting on the other side of the train, he was even wearing the same clothes with the exception of a newsboy hat on his head. The green eyed male was sitting next to a little girl that was staring at his hands. He was making cards disappear from within his fingers just to re-appear back under his sleeves and the little girl loved it.

Wait, no. Arthur was talking to a child, he was talking to a child and impressing a child. He was thinking about kidnapping the little girl! With that in mind Alfred's attention quickly turned towards the girl. Blond hair and blue eyes.

The train stopped there and Alfred snapped back to his senses. He quickly stood up and ran towards the other side of the train as he watched the green eyed male get out of the train with the girl holding onto his hand.

"Stop!" Alfred yelled and got out of the train through the same door, though by now the crowd of people was trying to get inside the train as well, making it a bit harder for the agent to get through. But he could see him still, he could still see the hat far on the distance. Arthur was walking up the stairs heading towards the exit.

Alfred didn't waste any time, he quickly ran towards the exit, going up the stairs two steps at a time. Once outside the street the blond quickly looked around, trying to spot the familiar shape of the crazy fucker. He got a glimpse of that familiar form around the corner and without thinking twice he ran down the street. The kid kept moving as well, not once did he turn around to notice that Alfred was following him. No, he just kept walking and the closer the American seem to get the farther away they were getting from the center of the city.

The agent finally gave a sharp turn into an alley and he watched as Arthur went inside the building to the right with the toddler still holding onto his hand. Alfred growled softly down in his throat and ran towards the door before kicking it open, his hand already pulling out his gun from its holster before he stepped inside the dark building.

Empty buildings on this side of town were not rare. But Alfred still had to be very careful because he wasn't sure if this building was being used for 'shady businesses'. He moved down the hall at a fast phase, glancing around the empty rooms on the hall but the child and Arthur were nowhere in sight. Was he imagining things? No, he was sure he saw them walking inside the building.

And Alfred heard soft giggles then.

The FBI agent stopped at the noise, trying to catch where the voice was coming from. The giggles didn't stop and suddenly the agent noticed how dark the building was. He was hardly able to see, but he was sure the giggles were coming from down the hall, so with a determinate stare he kept walking until he reached a pair of double doors. Alfred took a deep breath before leaning back and kicking the door open, his gun quickly pointing in front of him but there was no one around.

With caution Alfred slowly moved inside the big room. It was an empty storage room, some old boxes were laying around and the windows were now covered with pieces of wood or cloth, just letting in enough light for the blond to be able to see. The walls were rusty and were showing water damage and the pipes were making odd noises non-stop.

The doors closed behind him and Alfred quickly spun around. The hatter was leaning back against the now closed doors, his head tilted against his shoulder with a grin was on his lips. The newsboy hat that he had been wearing was now replaced by an old, rusty top hat. An emerald lace was around the hat, gently hanging over the edge and near the teen's face. It was the same color than his eyes.

"Where is the girl?" Alfred kept his gun facing the other, his hands staying firm while his eyes narrowed.

The boy blinked a couple of times, his face looking as innocent as his crazy eyes could let him. "Girl, what girl? What's a girl?" He snickered, and moved towards the blond.

_**Bang**_

Alfred shot the male on the shoulder, sending him backwards against the floor. The other landed with a loud noise and he whimpered. One of his hands quickly covered his shoulder.

"Where is the girl? I swear next time I won't show mercy and I am going to shot your legs so you can't get away this time." Alfred snare and glared at the boy on the ground.

The boy didn't move though, he just laid there for a couple of minutes before his whole body began to shake and slowly he sat up, giggles now crawling out from his mouth, giggles that soon turned into a loud laugh. The teenager tilted his head back with a loud laugh, his head leaning against his own shoulder as his wide emerald eyes stared at Alfred. Slowly the boy got to his feet, almost like a puppet that was asking its master to pull the strings but once the boy was on his feet he took another step towards the agent.

What alarmed Alfred was not the distance but the fact that the wound on the boy's shoulder was slowly disappearing. The blood and the dark hole on his shoulder were falling off like old paint that was being scrapped off.

The boy stopped moving then though, and his pose went straight and he just stared at Alfred a smile on his lips as he took off his hat. "Ah, nice to see you again Mr. Officer. I didn't notice you were here. You see I get distracted easily and I am very clumsy! I would lose my hat if it wasn't because is sewed to my head!" He laughed once again, but this time the laugh was different, even the voice was different, smooth, and almost gentle.

"But why are you here Mr. Officer! Oh how improper of me. Would you like some tea? But then again, we don't know what kind of tea you like, but if you like a type of tea then you should for sure like all types…but what if all types are bad and what if all types are good." The teenager frowned and tilted his head from one side to the other, his eyes staring at one of the windows before quickly turning towards Alfred's direction. The boy grinned again, his emerald eyes twitching a bit as he took a step forward. "So, why don't you tell me what type of tea you like?" He snickered again, the same dark voice coming back.

Alfred didn't know what to think or do at the moment and he was noticing that this was happening a lot lately. This case was just throwing him off the edge every single time, he found himself in so many situations where he just didn't know what to do or how to react. It was extremely frustrating for someone like him. He was known for being able to think quickly and react to a situation with sickening optimist but this…he shot the bastard and the wound was gone!

"I fucking hate tea, now tell me where the girl is?" But Alfred was not going to allow himself to be intimidated, now. Not when a child's life was in danger.

The sandy blond frowned and looked confused. "What's a girl?" He asked once again and tilted his head in confusion but then his eyes went wide and he grinned, his hands clapping together with excitement. "Oh! You must be taking about…" And there was a sadistic grin in those lips again, and the emerald eyes seem to be glowing again, the pupils slowly shaking and shrinking and just before Alfred could shot him again the teenager was gone.

He was gone.

He vanished again!

Alfred quickly turned his head from one side to the other, but Arthur was gone. With a growl the agent lowered his gun, until he heard a giggle coming from his left side and he quickly turned towards that direction his gun aiming forward.

The green eyed boy was standing there with the girl in front of him. The girl's eyes were a dull blue color now and she was quiet and just standing still. She looked out of it, like if she was unconscious with her eyes open.

"You were talking about an Alice? Why didn't you just say so!" The sandy blond grinned from ear to ear, his fingers gently playing with the golden, curly locks of the child. "Though I don't know why you would want an Alice like this. She is no good, no good at all! There is so many of them now days! But they are all no good, no good at all!" He nodded his head wisely and licked his lips. "So why don't we just make trash disappear!"

The boy laughed and his laugh was so cold and cynical it almost made Alfred question himself for following the boy. But the girl…the girl…the girl was on fire.

Alfred stared in horror as the boy ran his fingers through the girl's hair again before putting his top hat back on and just as he did that the girl just burst into flames. And then the hatter snapped his fingers and it was like if the girl was back to life but instead of showing those happy blue eyes full of life she was screaming.

The girl fell on the floor and rolled around, her small arms smacking around in an attempt turn off the fire. Her screams were loud and high pitched and her eyes were shut tightly. The curly blond hair was slowly being consumed by the fire, setting her whole head on fire as it happen. Her clothes were rapidly turning a dark shade and were being eaten away by the flames. The skin was twitching, slowly clenching together before leaving gaping holes of flesh as it was consumed by the fire.

Alfred quickly reacted and took off his jacket and quickly tried to extinguish the fire with his jacket and his own hands. He was trying not to hurt the girl and he was trying not to be too rough but at this point he was desperate. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and his own breathing. Both of his ears were hurting and his whole body was shaking. Alfred needed to save this girl he just needed to get her home to her parents. It didn't matter that his jacket was burning and it didn't matter that he was burning his hands as well. But god it hurt, his hands were shaking and he had to fight the urge to pull them back as he felt the fire burning the skin little by little.

"Well don't you wish you had that cup of tea now so you could pour it on her!" The boy was laughing next to him, he was holding his sides showing how much his own laughter was hurting him but he didn't stop, even when he was on his knees, tilting his head back with his eyes staring at the ceiling. "Don't you!" He yelled this time and giggled, his head rolling against his shoulders.

But Alfred paid no attention to him, not now, he couldn't. No matter how cruel it was right now he needed to save the girl.

"Mr. Officer…" The voice was next to his ear now. Soft lips were brushing against his ear and a pair of arms was now embracing his torso from behind. "What are you doing? There is nothing there." And the voice was gentle again. The kid was soon enough nuzzling against his neck, the arms pulling him closer to the body behind him.

Alfred quickly glanced back down and the girl was gone, his jacket was on the floor with no burn marks and his hands were not burning in pain anymore. What…what was happening?

"Maybe you are a little mad Mr. Officer…maybe your head needs a hat to see things better." The sandy blond kept whispering on Alfred's ear as one of his hands gently ran through the sunny hair. "But then again, we are all a little bit mad…" The teen was snickering again, and the aura of amusement pouring from the other was suffocating.

Alfred didn't know why he did it, but he quickly stood up and shoved the other off of him. He gave the room and the teenager one last glance before running out of the room. He didn't stop running, he couldn't stop running. What was happening? Did he hallucinate everything? Was the little girl ever there to begin with! Or was it all part of that kid's game. But he saw her, he saw her burning and suffering but she was never there to begin with, so how…No, no, no, no. He was thinking like that maniac and he couldn't do that!

The sunny blond took a deep breath when he was out of the building, his eyes staring at the cloudy sky for a couple of seconds before he glanced back at the door behind him. He could hear giggling and it was the same voice, the girl, no, the teenager, but both were the same.

No! The agent closed the door of the building and ran out of the alley and into the street. He didn't stop running. Not for one second, not even when his legs began to burn and feel like water.

* * *

The hatter grinned slowly, his eyes staring at the door where he saw the blond running out from a couple of minutes ago. He snickered and gently fixed his shirt, his hat now resting on his head again. Slowly he walked over to one of the old wood boxes and picked up a cup of tea that had been there all along. He brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip.

"What are you doing Hatter? You look highly amused."

Emerald eyes glanced towards his right and he snickered before sitting on the wood box where the tea cup had been.

"Ah. I'm just playing silly, witty games. Little games, little games. Would you like a cup of tea!" The green eyed male smiled, his eyes staring down at the ground now.

"No thanks." There was a small clicking noise and then smoke began to crawl out from under the ground, slowly building up until there was a thick cloud in the room. "I had tea earlier." The cloud of smoke waved off then, leaving a figured standing on its place.

The male figure was holding onto a long opium pipe, and all of the smoke appeared to be crawling back within the pipe until it was all gone. The Asian male smiled softly although his eyes looked as cold as ice itself. He moved swiftly and with elegance, his traditional red, Chinese robe pooling on the floor while the sleeves were rolled back to allowed him to use his hands. He sat on one of the boxes in front of the other his hand bringing the pipe back into his mouth before he took a long drag.

"What do you think you are doing?" The long, brown haired male asked this time with a rougher tone.

"Drinking tea of course!" Arthur said with a grin as he gulped down the rest of his cup of tea before licking the rim of the cup with a snicker.

"I'm talking about stealing an Alice during daytime and without the cat here to take her. " The Asian closed his eyes and took another drag of his pipe, keeping in the smoke for a couple of seconds before letting it crawl out through his mouth. "You are doing what you please again." This time he leaned in close to the blond, his pipe gently lifting up the other's chin until the green orbs were staring at the cold brown eyes in front of him.

"Please? What please!" The hatter snickered and licked his cup of tea again, his eyes staring back at the other. "I was just playing with Alice but…she didn't turn out to be much fun." the boy sighed and pointed at the girl that was a couple of feet away from the two. He shrugged his shoulders and then tilted his head before swinging his legs back and forth.

"mh..." The brunette glanced at the girl and then pulled his pipe back to take another drag before gently tapping it to let out some ashes. "Another useless Alice then?"

The blond snickered softly, his smile growing a bit more with amusement while his green eyes grew wide.

"What do you plan to do with her?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders at the question again and instead stuck his tongue out while holding his cup of tea on top to try to get the last drop of tea out. But there was nothing there and he pouted a bit. "Dunno! But if she is a fake then she won't be missed and if she is not missed then she may as well not exist! Ah, but the kitty is not around. He is always so hard to find, maybe he is too crazy for me to even find! Why is he always everywhere! I wish he would stay in one place…maybe he can stay in my hat. Nonono. He is too big for that." The hatter frowned and then just threw his cup of tea away. "Would the caterpillar take care of her?"

The Asian male gave the blond an unamused stare as he took another drag of his pipe. "Sure. I'm hungry anyways."

"Have a nice meal then!"

The blond jumped off of the box then just as the Chinese man stood up as well, though he went towards the direction of the girl, while the Hatter turned around to head towards the exit.

"I wish I was like the kitty. Then I wouldn't have to walk so much through this empty land."

Arthur whined as he stretched his arms over his shoulders.

But he got no answer at all and he didn't turn around. Instead a sickening noise was heard, the noise of bones snapping in two and breaking through layers of flesh and skin. Something splashed against the floor, and tainted it a red color.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat! How I wonder what you are at!" The Hatter snickered, his lips curling into a big grin that was reaching from one ear to the other, his eyes were slowly turning a black color again with the emerald irises staying visible. He giggle. He chuckle and the dark voice was back. "Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle-"

The noises of flesh being ripped apart were next and something was being thrown around the room. Unwanted pieces. Then the noise of crushing and squishing soon follow, but the noises didn't stop. Because chewing, swallowing, tearing and cutting came next.

The Hatter was now out of the room though and he kept singing to himself, tilting his head from one side to the other as the double doors shut behind him, leaving the scene in the room.

* * *

Alfred leaned back against the front door of his condo and slowly sat on the floor. He was panting heavily and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Slowly he removed his glasses and put them down on the floor before rubbing his face with both of his hands. He tried to control himself, tried to stop the shaking but he couldn't. Not when even his sweat felt as cold as snow on top of his skin.

The blond slowly got to his feet again and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from one of the kitchen cabinets and filled it up with water from the sink. The agent put the glass down on the counter and opened another cabinet that was filled with bandages, medicine, a fire extinguisher and other emergency supplies. He ignored all of that though and reaching for a yellow bottle instead and popped it open before dropping two pills on the palm of his hand and shoving them in his mouth while reaching over for the glass of water to swallow them.

The agent gasped softly and dropped the glass in the sink, ignoring how it broke against the cold surface. 'Calm down Alfred, calm down.' He kept telling himself this in his head and he took a deep breath before sighing softly, his body was slowly getting under control. The shaking was stopping and his hands were no longer trembling. 'Take it easy, just calm down.' And with that the blond was finally gaining control of his body again.

Alfred frowned a bit when he heard the noise of running water. He glanced over at the sink but it was dry, and the noise where coming from somewhere else. Slowly the agent turned his head towards the direction of the bedrooms and narrowed his eyes when he noticed that lights were on. He swallowed heavily and moved down the hall, glancing over at the two other empty rooms. One was his study which was filled with files of different cases and the other bedroom was his guest bedroom but the door was always shut, so that only left his bedroom. With a determinate stare and his hand reaching for his gun he opened the door of his bedroom as quietly as he could. The lights were on but there was nobody inside…maybe he left them on without noticing, he did kind of left without checking.

The blond sighed heavily and rolled his eyes while stepping inside his room and he also left the damn sink on, just great! With a light chuckle the agent head over for his bathroom and stared at the open faucet. He almost felt like laughing, he couldn't believe the damn water was putting him so on the edge, but then again he had many reasons to be paranoid. He shook his head and reached down to cup some water on his hands before splashing it against his face. The cold water felt so good at the moment, it was almost like if it was washing away all of his worries, it wasn't the case really but it was helping him calm down and he needed to be calm in order to think.

Alfred wasn't sure why he did it, but he just felt and saw something from the corner of his eyes. So the glanced to his right and gulped. The blue eyes went wide as he stared at what was in front of him. Where his shower and bathtub usually where was nothing. It was now a plain 'white room'. The floor was padded and dirty, dark, brown and questionable stains where all over the floor but Alfred could easily recognize some stains, because they were blood stains. The walls were truly no different, they were also padded and dirty with hand prints on them and rough stains that were dragged from the wall all the way to the floor.

The agent blinked once, then twice but the room did not disappeared the sink however was gone, along with the mirror and the door of his bathroom, instead a padded door was replacing it. A padded door with no windows.

Alfred swallowed heavily and turned his attention back to the room, and then he was able to see it. There was a figured curled up on one of the far corners of the room. The body was shaking and it was facing the wall. Alfred could tell by the shape that it was a man, a small male that was also wearing a dirty straightjacket.

The figure wouldn't stop shaking and was slowly turning around and leaning back against the padded wall with his legs close to his chest. Alfred stared at the familiar emerald eyes, but this time the two orbs were desperate and dull. The sandy blond hair was dirty and sticking against his face and neck and the pale skin was covered with bruises and dirt. The agent could see that the other was saying something but he couldn't hear him, so slowly he took a step forward and then another and the closer he got to the other the more he could hear.

"Please let me out…please don't let him in, please just tell him to go away. Please, please, please, let me out so he won't come. Please." The voice was desperate and shaking, it was sore and nothing more than a whisper. The green eyed male lips were chapped and had cuts all over, with dried blood on them, probably from bites he would inflict on himself.

"Just let me out, he is coming back, let me out. Please." He sounded so desperate that it was even making Alfred's heart clench. The other was staring at the floor, his shaking increasing by the second and soon enough he was squirming before he started to violently hit his back against the wall. "Please! Get me out! God please!" he screamed this time, his back arching as he leaned back to hit himself against the wall once again before letting his body drop forward to hit himself against the floor but it was not doing anything. The padded room was keeping him from hurting himself and soon enough he was sobbing. He was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Arthur was swallowing heavily and chewing on his lips, chewing and digging his teeth against his lips until he was bleeding. "Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out." He kept saying over and over again. "Please let me out before I go crazy…please, stop him from driving me mad. Please." And he didn't stop crying.

Alfred didn't know what to think of what he was seeing. Just thinking about this man for the past couple of weeks would anger him, but now he could feel pity? No, not just pity but curiosity. Maybe it was just because the other looked do desperate and with so much fear on his eyes that it was making Alfred's protective instincts jump all over the place.

"OH GOD NO! Please! Open the door! Please!"

Alfred turned his attention back to the green eyed male. He was twisting again and screaming, his body leaning back against the wall like if he was trying to go through it. The look on his eyes was of pure horror and the agent couldn't help himself but to glance in the same direction the other was staring at.

A dark hole was slowly taking shape on the center of the room and the symbol that Alfred had seen before was glowing once again except this time he was able to take a good look at it. It was a circle with a rose and what looked like a castle behind it, with some writing the blond couldn't recognize. But the symbol was gone now and the dark hole was growing bigger and bigger and as it did Arthur was screaming louder and louder, it was even making Alfred's ears hurt and feel like if they were about to pop.

The same hands from before crawled out from the circle, and were clawing at the padded floor, twisting and wiggling around trying to reach for the male that was trying to bury himself against the corner of the room. Except another figure was coming out from the hole as well and that made Arthur scream so loud Alfred had to cover his ears and shut his eyes.

Alfred opened his eyes again and stared at his living room. Slowly he stared down at the hard wood floors of his condo. No padded floor, none of that. Just his normal floor and his living room. He was trembling and shivering, with his hands firmly pressing against the floor and it took him about a couple of minutes to realize that he was sitting on the same spot where he had sat on when he first walked into his apartment.

The blond glanced over to his kitchen but there were signs of the pills that he got out from the kitchen cabinet or the glass he broke. In a robotic like movement he glanced over to his bedroom but the lights were off. The agent got to his feet then, ignoring how his feet felt like jello, instead he dragged himself over to his bedroom and opened the door.

Just then his cell phone rang, making him jump a bit before quickly shoving his hand into his pocket to answer it. "Hello…" He couldn't believe how shaky his voice sounded.

"_Ah, Mr. Jones? This is Doctor Cruz, I was just calling to let you know that your partner just woke up. He appears to be in good shape!" _

"That's great…" Alfred was just hoping he sounded at least a bit excited but right now he just wasn't. Even though he was giving a weak smile the doctor couldn't see. He kept listening to what the doctor was saying though as he moved through the room until he reached the bathroom door. The blond slowly opened the door and pushed it open before quickly glancing to his right. Everything was in place, his bathtub and shower where on place. He turned his attention towards the sink then and felt a shiver running down from the top of his head all the way to his toes.

The sink was normal, nothing different but the mirror on top of the sink was different.

Somebody wrote something on it with what looked like white paint, though the white pain had small signs of a red shade on it.

'Maybe you are a little bit mad Mr. Officer. Are you sure you don't want that hat? I have plenty to share and many to give…by the way don't forget to watch the TV.'

The voice of the doctor was lost and Alfred hang up, not caring if the doctor was still talking.

No, not right now. Instead the blond quickly walked back to his room and turned on the TV.

"_I am standing behind the abandoned building where the salvage crime happened. Police say that they got an anonymous call around 3:25 this afternoon…"_

Alfred stared at the building and his eyes went wide, it was the same building from before, the building where the hatter took him to.

"…_Inside they found the body of ten year old Tiffany. The little girl got lost in the subway this morning which ended up in tragedy. The police found her body mutilated and shred to pieces, the TV station asked us not to show the images of this horrible case but we do have a picture of the little girl." _

Next to the female newsperson a picture of a little girl with curly hair was shown and Alfred's body froze in place.

It was the girl that Arthur kidnapped. It was the girl that he saw walking out of the subway with him. It was the girl that he thought was not real…

Oh God.

The agent threw up.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.

Thanks to Mira again!


	3. So bright that is cold

Ah, first of all I would like to thank people for the lovely reviews, it is really nice for you to take the time and tell me what you enjoy about the fic. Thank you very much.

Now, this chapter is just a little bit shorter than the last two BUT this is the kind of chapter that makes you go "Not a lot happened but God this is starting to make sense!" so I hope that can make up for the shortness.

Warnings: Just gore and possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes but that's it! Enjoy.

* * *

Alfred smiled softly and sat on the stainless steel chair that was in next to the medical bed. He rubbed his hands together and leaned back against the chair before sighing softly. The figure on the bed moved and slowly sat up, wincing gently at the wound on his stomach.

"You shouldn't sit up, the stitches would re-open."

Kiku chuckle softly and rolled his eyes. "It is not the first time I got stitches Alfred. I'm fine, just a bit weak still but that's all."

"Well that's good to hear, so are you really feeling alright?" The American tilted his head, rubbing his lips together.

"Yeah, I mean as fine as I can feel with two holes on my stomach." The Asian male gave a soft laugh.

Alfred fought the urge to laugh with him and instead just gave chuckle. "That's good to hear."

"The doctor said I should be good to go in a couple of weeks, depending on how well my wounds heal, but knowing my body it shouldn't take long." Kiku knew, he knew something was bothering the American but he didn't voice it out, no. Alfred would tell him when he was ready for it, and really what else could it be but the attack in the interrogation room.

"Awesome!" The sunny blond grinned though the grin soon faded away and was replaced by a frown. "Kiku, I am going to investigate Arthur Kirkland, and I don't want you to feel, well, left out because I am not leaving you out of it or anything! It is just that…I can't wait. I really can't."

The brunette blinked a couple of times before laughed softly behind his hand. "Is that what was bothering you Alfred? Don't feel bad about it, I know I'm wounded and can't do much right now, so if you want to continue with the case for now and do some background checks then go ahead, just fill me in when you have the time."

"Don't worry! I will!"

* * *

Alfred stared down at the coppery drink in his glass. He gently ran one of his fingers against the rim of the glass before picking it up and gulping down the drink. The agent hissed softly as the drink burn his throat but then the soothing feeling came and it made everything better. With a light chuckle he set the glass down and waved at the bartender for another drink.

The agent was feeling guilty, guilty of the fact that he didn't mention Kiku about what happen when he was unconscious and his last encounter with Arthur. He knew it was vital to mention things like this to Kiku because he could help him out, but he couldn't do it. Not when the other was still hurt! No, Alfred was on his own right now and he needed to think of ways of solving this himself, and hopefully before Kiku would get out of the hospital so he wouldn't get hurt again. Maybe his boss was right, maybe he was right and he wasn't prepared to see people close to him hurt.

So now what was he doing? Drinking. It was so pathetic but he couldn't help himself, he needed to calm down and think things straight and so far the alcohol was helping him out. Tomorrow he was going to go to the FBI building and gather as much information as he could about Arthur Kirkland, he was sure there wouldn't be much about the guy since he only lived three years in the U.S but whatever he could get was good enough for a start.

With his thoughts straightened up the agent swallowed his drink once again and leaned back against his chair with a sigh. He never in his life regretted becoming an FBI agent, but in times like these he would miss his home state. California was one of the few places that were not completely screwed up and in times like these when he was out of ideas he really wished he could just take a fly and relax, but no, that was not possible.

"You look like something is troubling you."

Alfred chuckled softly and kept his eyes on his empty glass. "You could say so."

The new male figure sitting next to him chuckle and shrugged one of his shoulders. "You look home sick, are you not from here?"

The agent sighed softly and waved the bartender for another drink before shrugging at his new companion. "I am not, I moved here a couple of months ago but it is still rough to get used to." The American nodded and licked his lips before glancing at the other from the corner of his eyes without turning his head. The other male was wearing a black, expensive suit with a purple button up shirt and a black tie, but that was all Alfred could see without completely turning around and looking at the other. "But you are not from here either, your accent. It is pretty heavy."

The male laughed softly and nodded his head, crossing his arms over the bar top. "Yeah, I am not from here. I am just visiting because I'm looking for a friend, he gets lost easily and sometimes it can get pretty hard to find him."

"Ah, well good luck with that, people that get lost here usually are never found." Alfred nodded his head slowly, taking a sip of his new drink slowly.

"I'm not worried about him. He knows how to take care of himself. I'm worried of what he can do to other people though."

There was a long silence then and Alfred frowned a bit, his blue eyes staying on the ice-cubes. He wanted to turn around and look at the other but he couldn't. It was like if something was keeping him from doing so now.

"Yeah, he is out there somewhere or maybe he is back home. I cannot tell yet. But you see, I know where he has been, because I can smell it." The man gently tapped his fingers against the bar and then leaned a bit against the American. "And…you smell a lot like him."

Alfred's azure eyes were widening slowly as the other kept talking, he gulped and kept a tight grip on his drink without breaking the glass. "Really?" He tried to keep his voice even and without a hint of emotion.

"Yeah, you have come in contact with the madness and I would like to apologize on his name, for doing it so suddenly and without me. He is too crazy you see, sometimes he doesn't even know what he is doing. But you are a little bit mad already sir." The voice was smooth like silk now, but it was holding an icy edge that was making Alfred's hands shake. "After all, you can see me, when nobody else in this room can."

The agent twitched at the last couple of words and then he quickly turned around but there was no one sitting next to him. He swallowed heavily and rubbed his face with both of his hands but there was still nobody sitting next to him, something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes though and the agent frowned before turning his head. There was a book on the bar top, an old book with a leather cover that was dirty and scrapped all over.

Alfred reached for the book and picked it up before opening it and reading the first page.

'Wonderland'

The American licked and rubbed his lips together just as he reached in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a couple of bills and slammed them against the bar top. Alfred stood up and took the book with him and quickly moved through the crowd of people and tables in the bar until he was outside.

The night was cold and dark clouds were slowly covering the sky and the moon. It was going to rain, damn. The agent clicked his tongue and shoved the book underneath his jacket before pulling the zipper upwards to keep the book from the water in case it did actually rain.

Alfred sighed softly and shook his head, it was a bad day for not bringing his car, but then again he thought he was going to get drunk and was not going to be able to drive back home, but right now he wasn't even tipsy. He thought about taking the subway but after what happened last time he had tried to avoid using the subway. So that only left the bus and a taxi and right now he didn't feel like dealing with a crowd so he was going to wait for a taxi.

The blond stood on the corner of the block, his eyes glancing back and forth on the street but there was no taxi in sight, it looked like he was going to have to call for somebody to pick him up. With that in mind the American pulled out his cell phone and then pushed a couple of buttons before pulling his cell phone close to his ear.

The agent shivered a bit and stared at the fog that was crawling out of his mouth. It was a bit too cold for a fall night.

"ehehehehe…"

Alfred twitched at the sound of giggles and quickly glanced around him, his paranoia quickly picking up on him, and there was a reason for it. Across the street was standing the same damn boy. The Hatter was smiling at him with an umbrella on top of his head, which was just silly because it wasn't even raining yet. What quickly caught Alfred's attention though was the little boy that was holding on Arthur's hand.

The kid was wearing pajamas, blue pajamas with astronauts and spaceships and his eyes were closed but he was standing and holding tightly on the Hatter's hands.

"Nice meeting you here Mr. Officer, but I'm afraid I can't stay and chat with you this time. You see I'm in troubles, just a bit." The Hatter grinned a little bit and the forest green eyes switched to an emerald color almost like the flip of a coin. "So why don't we give you a gift, a gift, before we have to go and not see you. Just a gift, we hope you enjoy it Mr. Officer! Ah, but we're late, we're so late. What about our tea party!" The boy giggled and smiled such a sweet smile.

But what happen next happened so fast that Alfred didn't even had the time to put down his cell phone. The Hatter grinned at him with that sadistic grin of his before picking up the child by the arm and throwing it across the street. The child didn't even open his eyes, because he didn't even hit the ground, instead a car drove by.

Alfred shook all over when the car hit the kid, breaking the body and splashing blood across his face. The agent coughed loudly and stared at the arm that had landed near him before turning his attention back to the Hatter. The teenager's umbrella was blocking him from view and by now it was covered on blood, the red substance was slowly dropping down against the floor before the Hatter tossed the umbrella away with a grin.

"It was no good, no good. He was no good! Mr. Officer, have a nice night." The Hatter waved at the officer smiling at him before the very well known symbol began to glow under the teenager and soon enough the same dark hole appeared before the hands quickly wrapped around the boy, pulling him down and breaking the skin until more blood was spreading across the street. "Have nice dreams!"

The agent kept staring at the scene in front of him and then everything went dark.

Alfred's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up before bringing one of his hands to his face. He was panting heavily and his whole body was covered on sweat. The blond moved his hand away from his face and swallowed. He was in his room and on his bed. Thank God, it had been just a dream, just a fucked up dream.

The blond slowly reached for his glasses on the night table but then frowned when his hand touched something that was out of place…something leathery. Slowly he turned his head and stared at the book that was on his night table. It was the book from his dream, it was the same book and now Alfred was able to notice the rose on the leathery covert and the small blood stains.

The agent grabbed his glasses that were next to the book and quickly put them on before turning on the TV. He switched through the local channels but there was no news about a tragic accident or the death of a child. With a sigh of relief the blond turned off the TV and picked up the book before flipping it open. This time he went to the second page.

'These are my personal thoughts about my experiences in this peculiar world. If you are reading this, then please do not let the madness consume you. Do not let it take over and over all, do not see the same things I saw. '

Alfred took a deep breath and closed his eyes before flipping through the pages. Everything was written by hand, and the drawings were hand drawn as well. The handwriting was messy almost like if the writer had been in a rush when writing it and ink spots where almost everywhere. The drawings were not the best art Alfred had ever seen but they were clear enough for him to understand them.

But…if everything had been a dream then how did he got his hands on this book. Alfred twitched and slowly got to his feet, he ignoring the small whining noises from the hardwood floors and instead moved towards the door of his bedroom. Slowly he reached for the door handle before quickly twisting it and pulling the door open.

Everything was wrong again. So wrong.

Alfred closed his eyes. He closed them tightly before swallowing and opening them again. Nothing changed. In front of him was a room, a room with nasty, rusty walls. Water damage was crawling all over and water pipes where moving through the ceiling. The light was limited by a single light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling. The floor just like the ceiling was disgusting, coated on dirt and mud and maybe water…and the smell, Oh god the smell. The agent quickly covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. He fought the urge to throw up but he could feel his stomach twitching and crawling against his throat but he shivered and fought back the feeling.

On the center of the room was a chair. It was a medical chair for what Alfred could tell, the same kind that dentist would use. There was someone sitting on the chair and it caused Alfred to step inside the room. Step by step the figure was becoming more familiar. It was the boy, again the boy. Why the fuck was he seeing this!

The Hatter was sitting on the chair with his legs and waist tightly tied around the chair, his head was leaning against his shoulder and now that Alfred was able to take a good look at him he looked awful. The blond had blood all over and his clothes were ripped or what would be considered clothes since he was only wearing a medical robe. His body was once again covered on bruises and cuts with nasty infected wounds all over…it was then that the agent noticed it. The teen was missing an arm. One of his arms was gone and blood was slowly dripping down from the ripped flesh.

The sandy blond groaned in pain and slowly opened his green eyes. He shifted on the chair and whimpered in pain. Tears slowly rolled from the corner of his eyes and he bit down on the corner of his bottom lip. The green orbs glanced at the missing arm and he tilted his head back then, swallowing a painful scream. He kept moving on the chair, trying to get comfortable but it was like every move would bring pain and Alfred slowly reached over to touch the missing arm but his fingers didn't touch anything.

The Hatter sobbed and closed his eyes, his head hitting the back of the chair over and over. "Let me go, please…let me go. I…I…please. Please. I can't take it anymore. Please, what are you trying to do." Once again the voice was sore and shaky, the lips were trembling and even a light shade of blue. "Let me go…I-I'm going to go crazy, please."

Just then did the door on the other side of the room open and a new tall figured step in. The broad shoulders were standing proudly and then there was a snicker. "Oh my, wouldn't that be sad, for you to go mad. Wouldn't it be awful if you couldn't see your world anymore…horrible, tragic even. But you see, I can't let you go, no, no. Not until you are completely mad. Not until you are completely insane."

The figure behind the shadows took another step closer and the voice was just so familiar for the blond but he didn't know why.

"You must be as mad as a Hatter. You must be so mad that you are going to be sane, and you must be so mad that you would go insane again. You must, you must for I need you. Now, shall we continue then? Until you are mad."

Alfred stared at the figured and he could see that the tall male was caring something. It was a metal plate that he was holding with a pair of heavy tongs and what look like vapor was dancing on top of the plate. The man moved around and Alfred took a step back. "Don't worry I'm going to make the bleeding stop."

The sunny blond twitched at the sudden realization. The other was holding a hot metal plate which only meant… Alfred quickly closed his eyes and covered his ears just in time. A heavy, loud scream was heard and the agent could hear the teenager trashing around and screaming nonstop. The smell of burnt flesh quickly hit him and he couldn't help himself but to cough and gag. The urge of throwing up was coming back but he couldn't, not now.

Alfred opened his eyes and stared at the medical chair again. The Hatter was twitching and trashing against the chair, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and blood along with saliva was crawling out from his mouth, slowly foam was starting to form before the figure stopped moving and just laid there. The body kept twitching and the eyelids were still open but he looked unconscious. Slowly Alfred turned his attention to the smoke and he noticed that the metal plate was underneath the boy's ripped arm that was now sealed by burnt flesh.

The other male figure was now on top of the light though and Alfred noticed that the other was wearing a doctor's robe but his head was leaning down, staring down at the body on the chair making him unable to see the face of the doctor.

"Don't pass out so quickly, you are always rolling your eyes but they usually come back. Don't make this such a boring game, flick your eyes open before I pull them out and show them to you." The figured was now shaking with laughter and he was burring his face against the teenager's neck. But he soon pulled back and then turned around.

Alfred felt his heart stop and his breathing caught in his throat, his whole body began to tremble as he shook his head back and forth, his glasses slowly falling down against the ground.

In front of him was…him. Himself. Icy blue eyes were staring back at azure orbs and for the second time Alfred felt his whole world being wrapped in darkness.

* * *

It was dark, darkness was so common in this place now days, but even though it was dark he could see everything around him. The darkness was like a fog that was just clouding his vision and keeping him from seeing the real light. He could see the color of the trees, grass, flowers, water, birds, everything…but it just looked so dull and death.

Heavy, leather boots dragged across the dark ground, collecting all the mud and grass until a thick layer was surrounding the sole of the boots. But the body kept moving, ignoring how the flowers were hissing at him, snapping their teeth and trying to reach to bite him for dragging his shoes across the garden. The roots of the flowers were even slowly wrapping around his legs trying to keep him on place but he just kept walking, ripping the roots and ignoring how the plants began to whimper and hiss in pain.

Forest, green eyes slowly stared down at the long table that was waiting for him. The large Victorian table was adorned with a dark, green table cloth and all sort of different tea pots and cups where on top. The chairs around the table were all different, but they were all the same dull, green color.

The Hatter stared at the table before sitting on one of the simple, wooden chairs. The table was so big, and with so many seats but there was no one else there. Some of the tea cups were covered on dust and a couple of seats had spider webs all around them.

"So Alice, why don't you have another cup of tea?" The teenager whispered softly as he stared down at the cup of tea in front of him.

'_But I haven't had any, so how could I possibly have more!' _

"You mean how you could possibly have less!" There was a light chuckle and the boy gently flicked the teacup, then he gently smacked it before picking it up and throwing it and soon he was standing up again before flipping the table over, sending the tea cups flying and crashing against the ground. Some of the chairs fell over, the wood breaking against the ground as well.

"Ah, the Hatter is upset."

"Upset he is indeed, so upset, so upset he may lose his head."

"Lose his head, lose his head? Oh my, that would be lovely, where would he put his hat on then?"

"Maybe on his neck!"

"But that wouldn't be a hat then! It would be a tie!"

"Oh! You are right, you are right!"

Emerald eyes widened this time and the Hatter turned around with a giggle. He smiled amusedly his eyes widening before he rocked back and forth on the spot where he was standing. "Dum and Dee, where are you! Don't be like the kitty and hide, it is sad enough that I don't seem to be able to find anybody to have tea with!"

"Silly, silly, we are right here."

There were giggles behind the Hatter and slowly his shadow began to wiggle back and forth before a hand crawled out from within his shadow. The hand gripped tightly on the ground and soon a head was popping out and then a torso and soon enough a full body was standing behind the Hatter.

The new boy grinned, his pastel, green eyes wide and shaking. There were dark bags under his eyes and his blond hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions, except from his bangs. The male was wearing normal black trousers with a red button up shirt and a black tie that was loosely hanging from his neck. A death rose was adorning his left pocket.

"We have to follow you, we have to follow you." The new blond said with a grin before stepping away from behind the Hatter to stand in front of him.

"Yes, yes, you see, you see, the kitty is upset with you, upset that you keep leaving without him!" The Hatter's shadow began to move again, and another hand crawled out from within, this time it was a white gloved hand that the other male quickly took a hold of to pull out another body. A girl came out, a blond girl with the same messy blond hair and bangs. She had the same pastel, green eyes as well, but she was wearing a pretty Victorian dress that would reach her knees. A corset was tightly secured around her waist and long, white socks were covering the rest of her legs and accenting the pretty leather shoes she was wearing. An umbrella was on her right hand but it was shred to pieces, there was no cloth or anything just the wires that were keeping the umbrella's shape.

"Where were you?" Dum, the male twin said.

"Yes, where were you, where were you! You are leaving so often, so often, it is weird, it is weird!" Dee tilted her head and snickered, one of her green eyes widening before a wider grin spread across her face.

"Ah!" Arthur tilted his head and grinned before licking his lips softly. "I was out there, playing games, playing silly games! I was bored, oh so bored, I thought the bored was going to eat me up, not that it could of course not, because how silly would that be, to be eaten by your own bored! Silly, silly!" He snickered and tilted his head.

"He is lying, he is lying, why is he lying sis?" The male twin tilted his head, glancing over at the girl that was standing next to him before turning his eyes back towards the hatter.

"I don't know, I don't know. Maybe he is hiding something, or maybe he is too mad for us to understand, too mad. Maybe we should be madder!" She grinned and licking her lips slowly as her eyes began to glow, her hair was slowly becoming messier and her skin was becoming a sickening pale color.

"Madder you say, madder than the mad Hatter? Why that would make us so mad we would become sane, so sane!" The other twin grinned from ear to ear, his eyes glowing the same color before his hands grew larger, claws slowly forming as his eyes became bigger.

The Hatter just grinned a little bit, though his eyes were widening and his pupils were slowly shrinking. He giggle, and then snickered before laughing and tilting his head against his shoulder. He wrapped both of his arms around his body as his body shook. "Madder than the mad Hatter! That is just not possible, No, no, no! Not at all. You see we are so mad we became sane, and after we were sane we became mad again!" The emerald eyed male laughed louder, causing the twins to stare and tilt their heads as their body turned back to normal. "So be madder than me. I like games, let's play games, I want to play a game…why don't we play a game." The voice was dark now, and the grin on his face was growing bigger as he took a step towards the twins.

"ahahaha, don't hurt them. That would be so upsetting."

Arthur's eyes went back to normal then, the emerald color dulled down and he turned his head before giggling.

Sitting on one of the chairs the hatter knocked over was a white haired male with violet eyes. He was smiling and tilting his head while leaning his face against one of his hands. The black suit he was wearing was spotless, along with the purple button up shirt and black tie. Slowly he stood up and tilted his head against his shoulder, the smile on his face never wandering off. "They were just doing what I was asking."

"Kitty!" The Hatter snickered and moved towards the other before walking around on circles around the cat with a grin. Just then though he jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his torso until he could rest his chin on top of the other's head.

"Why? why? Why are they following me! I don't like shadows, shadows are little fakes that follow you around and cling to you from your feet! But if they are clinging to your feet then maybe you are the one dragging them but nonono! I don't like shadows." The hatter whined and clung a bit harder against the tall male.

"Well, you were wandering off on your own again, we don't want that. What if you get lost again?" The cat glanced back at the other as much as he could. His violet orbs glowing a little bit as he spoke and a light fog appeared to be crawling out from within the orbs.

"It's okay. I was just playing games! I was so bored, so I had to go and find Alice by myself! You were all busy, all busy, ignoring what you were supposed to be doing!" The Hatter huffed a bit and jumped off of the tall male.

"But now I'm back, so that means we can go back and get Alice."

"Alice, Alice would be back. Yes, yes, it would make me so mad I won't be able to be sane ever again!"

* * *

And this is also the kind of chapter that makes you go "Shit is getting serious."

Lovely Vash and Lilli make up the crazy twins and Russia is the cute kitty.

Thanks to Mira again and for all of the people that are keeping up with this fic.

Reviews amuse me.


	4. Alice?

So. Much. Dialogue. My brain was going to explode while writing this chapter and it doesn't help that I hit my head against a wall by accident earlier during the day. I had many things to say when thinking about uploading this chapter and now all of those many things have vanished. I blame it to the hit on the head, or just the fact that I get distracted too easily and forget crap too easily.

Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the reviews, I wish I could respond to each and everyone of them but my time is so limited right now and FF is being evil and screwing up with the respond link. The only place where I can easily answer to comments is in LJ. So I would like to apologize for that.

* * *

The white marble floor was shining with beauty, the red, velvet walls were decorated with different paintings and portraits. The high ceilings had wonderful architected arches with thousands of different hearts painted as the ceiling decor. Large pillars would occupy each corner of the big palace. The floors where partly covered with a red carpet with golden edges and tiny red roses next to each other. The big windows where letting in little to no light because of the black curtains that would mostly cover the glass.

It smelled of roses, the heavy perfume was everywhere, even on the smaller corners where the mouse would hide. There was a light fog everywhere, a red mist that was adding to the richness of the palace. But the halls and rooms where nothing compared with the throne room, not at all. The throne room was larger than any room, with beautiful pillars that would reach the high cathedral like ceiling. The checkered tile was only decorated with a large rug that would start from the big wooden doors and end towards the throne. The room was also adorned with different sculptures, very familiar sculptures although some appeared to be broken in pieces.

Two shadows moved around the floor, and giggles were soon heard. The two dark pools wiggled and twitched before ink appeared to be spitting out from within the two shadows just to leave two twins standing on top of the red rug.

"Ah, our lovely Queen. Our lovely Queen." Dee smiled brightly and bowed down like a good little lady before moving over the floor with a snicker. "We have news, we have news. Would you like to hear it, or would you like to read them!"

Dum giggled softly, his pale green eyes widening with excitement. He opened his mouth to say something but blood crawled out instead. He coughed loudly and covered his mouth with one of his hands. The blond laughed though, and tilted his head against his head making the wound on his neck visible. A large bloody grin was spreading on his neck that had been sewed shut with just safety pins.

"Silly brother, silly brother. Don't go opening your mouth when your throat is already smiling!" The girl laughed softly, her eyes full of sadism before she ran her fingers across her brother's neck to gently tug on the pins. "Let's play again after this, the Queen wants her news, her news."

"Silly children, torturing each other would bore some after a while, wouldn't it?" The voice came from the throne.

"No, no, no! Of course not, Dum is silly and is always trying to win but he always loses, always does, so he won't stop playing until he wins, until he wins." Dee giggled and gently leaned her head against her brother's shoulder.

"What are the news that you have though?" The voice was kind and soft, but there was a heavy feeling of smoothness hanging from it.

"It's about the Hatter, the Hatter and the Kitty! Oh my the Kitty is back too! We saw them, right Dum?" The blond female turned her attention to her brother and the male twin nodded his head.

"The Hatter and the Cat are back then? How rude of them not to visit me, after all I am their owner. They should come and see me and only me. That's why they have eyes right? What other reason but to see me." The voice hissed out.

"Ah, but you see, you se-" Dee was cut off in mid sentence when a knife was roughly stabbed on her throat. The hand quickly moved over the skin until a long lash was across her neck and blood quickly splashed out.

"You see you see!" Dum said this time, giggling as he pulled out the knife from within his sister's throat. The wound on his neck was gone and he was able to speak properly again. "The two are thinking about doing something, something big. Queen, Queen, Queen, the cat and the hatter are looking for Alice themselves! They are doing it, they are doing it behind the Queen! "

There was a long silence. No noises at all and suddenly long thorns crawled out from the ground and stabbed the two twins in every direction. The sickening noise of flesh ripping as heard and the two twins were now hanging above the floor, the thorns keeping them suspended from the ground as they stabbed their limbs, head and torso.

Dum coughed out blood, one of the thorns had managed to stab through one of his eyes, and go across his skull. Dee whimpered softly, staring down at the thorn that was going through her chest.

"Those two are looking for Alice uh…Why? We don't need any balance do we? We don't need any of that. I am here. I am the owner; I am the one that can control everything. Why would they want balance when I'm letting the madness spread through both worlds. Wouldn't it be great, wouldn't it be lovely if both worlds were nothing but madness!" The figure sitting on the throne stood up.

A male figured smile as he stepped down the steps, his golden wavy locks were gently brushing against his pretty porcelain like face. The two violet pools that were his eyes were glowing in an almost crystal clear kind of way. The golden glasses on his face were gently decorated with red. The Queen of Hearts was wearing red trousers with black pockets and black edges. Black leather boots with red laces would reach his knees. A button up white shirt with red buttons and open sleeve cuffs was loosely hanging from his body as black suspenders gently hang from his hips. A short black tie with a red heart was around his neck and his fingers were filled with all different types of red and black rings.

The Queen sighed softly and shook his head. One of his hands gently reached over to touch the twins face. "Why would they want that? Isn't it mad, isn't it useless? Aren't they happy that we are finally becoming one with their world. How horrible. I really like the Kitty and specially the Hatter but if they want to play games…then I would just have to cut off their heads, after all if their eyes are not on me, then they don't need them."

The twins just coughed up blood and then laughed.

"You two, along with the Caterpillar and the March Hare, go get them. Now." The once smooth voice was now hateful and cold.

* * *

Alfred rubbed his lips together as he tapped his fingers against the leather covered book. He was staring at the screen of his laptop and was sitting on his living room. He had decided not to go out for the time being, at least not until he was sure of when he was hallucinating and when reality was actually happening. A quick phone call two days ago let him know that he indeed went and visited Kiku but the bar and the encounter with the Hatter had all been a dream.

The agent decided not to over think anything though, instead he opted for the safest solution; not going out. The first day the blond ordered food and relaxed, nothing happened. The second day was the same and now he was finally gathering enough strength and sanity to do something. He didn't touch the book in those past two days, he tried to forget about the book for at least that period of time, but now, now the American was searching for the book online but he couldn't find much about it.

Alfred found a couple of websites that talked about the book and how it was prohibiting selling the book after the late 1800's. He couldn't find an article of the reason or any of that, but the book he found was not the same book, in fact it sounded more like the finished product and the book that was in his hands was more like a rough draft, brainstorming even.

Maybe it was time to open the book and read it. Maybe it was time to face the fact that something strange was happening, something that he couldn't explain. So with that in mind the agent opened the book and flipped through the pages until he was on the roughly made index. It looked like it was added to the book after it was done.

Azure eyes scanned the index with curiosity. He realized then that the index was not divided by chapters or any of the like, instead it was divided by names or thoughts. A name quickly caught his attention, and without a second thought the blond flipped through all the pages until he found what he was looking for, right there, on the top of the page the title of the chapter was; The Mad Hatter. Underneath the title was the rough drawing of a man with a top hat, that was holding on a tea cup and was wearing very messy clothes. The person on the drawing looked different from the Hatter that Alfred knew about but it was for sure the same person.

The agent chewed on his bottom lip and began to read what was underneath the picture.

_'Today after Alice took me to met the Cheshire Cat. The cat took us somewhere else. Apparently Alice is unable to find this place by herself, she told me that she always gets lost when trying to find this person, the cat whoever is able to take her to where this individual is._

_I found it very odd. So far Alice has been able to take me everywhere she wants so I can meet all of the people in Wonderland. This is the only time she has asked for help from somebody. Yet when she speaks of this Mad Hatter she acts overly excited and happy. So, why is that she can't find him on her own?_

_The Cheshire Cat took us to a garden where a tea party was taking place. There, sitting on a large chair was the Mad Hatter. He speaks nonsense, more so than anyone else I have met so far, but for Alice everything appear to make sense, even though even the Cat appears to have problems following him sometimes._

_He makes riddles he has no answer for, he speaks about how mad he is but at the same time how sane he is. The Hatter is cruel but he is extremely nice to Alice. He appears to have problems sharing his tea though, because every time we are about to take a drink he screams that we have to switch seats._

_Everything feels odd though, too odd. It's like they are hiding something, like if they are putting up a show for me, but I have no idea why._

_He said to me. "It is okay if you do not understand, for you must be truly mad to get us. Only mad people can walk in between mad people. Because only mad people can understand each other" but I am not mad, so how did I end up here?'_

Alfred frowned and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. This book was like a journal but how was this going to help him when nothing actually made sense for the author himself and to top it all up the people there appeared to be not acting like themselves, because the Hatter he had met and the Hatter in this book sounded like two different people that were just alike.

The book was also confusing because it kept talking about another world, another world that was connected to the world that Alfred knew pretty damn well. Apparently not everybody could see this Wonderland but the people in Wonderland could enter his world and leave whenever they pleased. That was truly bothering the agent, because that meant that more of these psychos could come and kill more innocent people.

The blond sighed in frustration and leaned back against his chair. Slowly he flipped the pages of the book back and forth, his eyes idly staring down at the pages before something caught his attention. Alfred frowned softly as he turned the pages back until he was starting at the figure of a cat and right there, next to the edge was a business card. He picked it up and brought it close to his face, his blue eyes quickly taking in the card.

The business card was white with a huge grin on the center of the card, below the card was a name 'Ivan Braginski' and below the name was a phone number and address. The blond blinked a couple of times and then flipped the card over and he snorted at the irony. "Toy company uh?"

Whoever this Ivan was it was pretty obvious that he was asking Alfred to look for him and why wouldn't he? After everything that had happen he just wasn't scared of all the madness that he could find, no not anymore. He was tired of these psychos games, he was sick of it and he was going to get to the bottom of everything and find a solution, because he was one of the few that could keep people safe and he was going to make sure to accomplish his job and what he enjoyed doing.

And really, what was he going to do? Go to the direction of the Toy Company and demand to speak with Ivan? How silly did that sounded, how silly was that.

This how Alfred found himself one hour later sitting on a waiting room with a pretty secretary asking him if he wanted a drink or food. The blond refused politely and with a smile.

"Mr. Braginski is almost done with his meeting, please wait a little bit longer." The secretary smiled again and left the waiting room to sit on her desk and get back to work.

Alfred gently tapped his fingers against his own knee as his eyes explored the room he was in. What caught his attention the most though were the odd paintings on the walls, they all looked like splashes of color all over that didn't make sense at all! The agent was never going to be able to understand modern art, well good thing he didn't care much about art anyways.

The glass door of the waiting room was pulled open again and the secretary smiled. "Mr. Braginski is ready to see you Mr. Jones." She motioned him to follow her with her head and she took him to a room with another waiting room and even a TV, though this room had another pair of double doors on the other side and these doors were not made out of glass but solid wood.

"That is Mr. Braginski's office, just walk right in, he is waiting for you." With another Barbie smile the secretary turned around and went back to her desk.

The American glanced back at the woman and sighed softly. Well it was time, now he was going to see if his idea was a good one or a bad one. With that in mind the blond moved across the room until he was on the other side of the room and his hand was holding on the steel handle of the big door. He pulled on the door hard enough to let it slide across the floor before taking a step inside the office.

The office was modern, too contemporary for Alfred's taste but nice none the less. Stainless steal chairs, decorations and book cases were neatly accommodated all across the room. On the middle of the room was a small coffee table with two couches opposite from each other and at the far end of the room was a large desk and it was the only other piece of furniture that was made out of solid wood. Sitting there was the same bar he had met before at the bar, except his shirt was a different shade of purple and Alfred was finally able to see his face.

The silver-haired male smiled at him, his chin resting on top of his hands. "Ah, Mr. Jones. I'm glad you could come and meet me."

"Why did you leave that card in the book?" The agent went straight to the point, after all they were not friends, and there was no reason to start a friendly conversation with this guy.

"So straight forward, why don't you take a seat?" Ivan motioned with his hand at the chair in front of his desk. The smile on his face never waving off.

Alfred frowned a little bit and after thinking it over he nodded his head. He walked across the room but stopped when he noticed another figured in the room, laying down on the couch. The Hatter was on the couch, curled up on a small ball and with pillows almost all over him while he clung to one. How was Alfred able to miss this before? He had no idea.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" The blond glanced back at Ivan and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, the Hatter? He is taking a nap as you can see. He was tired and so he fell asleep there. I told him to sleep somewhere else but the poor thing was so tired he couldn't move and fell asleep there. " Ivan nodded his head, his smile growing a little bit bigger.

Alfred growled softly and sat on the chair in front of the silver-haired male. He was glaring at the other now and didn't look so sure about Ivan anymore. "He killed hundreds of children, how could you talk about him like a freaking human being." He hissed out as he pointed back at the sleeping hatter.

"Don't be silly!" The Cat laughed softly, shaking his head. "He didn't kill them. He can't do it!" He snickered this time his grin growing a bit wider. "The Hatter would just kidnap the children, I was the one that killed them. Each one of them, well with one exception, that one was eaten by the caterpillar!" The violet eyed male grinned a bit more and his violet orbs were glowing and cold mist appeared to be crawling out from within.

The agent stared in horror at what the other was saying. Both of his blue eyes were wide as the other kept smiling at him with such an innocent face it was hard to believe he could harm that many people. Even Alfred refused to believe it, just like with the Hatter but why? Each time these people talked about killing they sounded so innocent, so naïve and guiltless. All of this would toy with the blonds' mind, making him believe that this wasn't possible.

"You are insane…" The sunny blond whispered, his voice low with disbelieve.

The Cat just gave an amused smile and leaned his head against the palm of his hand, his child like stare showing joy and sadistic amusement. "What is being insane for you Mr. Jones? What exactly is being insane? Is it imagination things? Is it being cruel without remorse? Hallucinations? Voices? Mood changes? Are all of those things the description of an insane person for you Mr. Jones?" The silver haired male stood up and moved around the desk, his hands deep in the pockets of his trousers.

Alfred just blinked a couple of times and frowned, his eyes following the man as he walked around the desk. What was he supposed to say? That for sure sounded like somebody that was insane for him, that much was obvious.

"What if that's not being insane Mr. Jones?" The cat snickered softly and this time he sat on the couch next to the sleeping hatter. "What if the people that you consider insane are just ahead of you? What if they just opened their eyes to something that they couldn't see before? What if those voices are real but you just can't hear them, what if those hallucinations are actually happening but you are unable to see them?"

"That's impossible." Alfred frowned and turned his chair around to be able to face the other once again.

"It isn't Mr. Jones." Ivan chuckled softly, and gently ran his fingers through his own hair. "You are just blind. All of the people that you consider insane or crazy are just seeing another part of your world. They are seeing our world. The world that is behind the shadows of your own, the land that you can't see unless you are mad. You see, in order to see and be in Wonderland you must be mad because in there you are going to be walking among mad people so how could you understand them or even consider looking at them if you are not a little bit mad yourself?" The cat tilted his head, and then glanced at Arthur that was squirming a bit before turning around to face the couch and bury his face against another pillow.

"But I don't want to walk among mad people." Alfred said softly, his eyes slightly wide once again.

"You can't help it, we are a little bit mad." The cat smiled from ear to ear. "You see fractions of our world each day. Everybody in this world does, the problem is when they become mad and want to be part of it…they can't. So then they live in your world seeing our own in each and every corner, seeing us living our daily lives."

"Our world is the responsible for all the paranormal stuff that is happening in your world. For example Aliens and all of that silly stuff. People being kidnapped and such…well you see, we get bored of being always in our world, so sometimes we decide to come to your world to play around with you guys and you can see that sometimes we get out of hand." Ivan laughed softly, tilting his head back against the couch as he stared at the ceiling. "Ghosts, haunted houses, and such. It is all us. Monsters under your bed, or inside your closet. Witches, vampires, and all of those things. All of it, is only us."

Alfred shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he leaned back against his chair and swallowed heavily. He could feel a headache forming on the back of his head and it was reasonable, all of this information was being given to him and it was like a slap on the face. "You can't be serious…"

"Oh but I am Mr. Jones. I am, I truly am being serious, so serious I can't stop smiling."

Alfred truly doubted the man was unable to smile but he didn't say anything. "What do I have to do with all of this? Why is The Hatter following me and why are you telling me all of this?"

The Cat rolled his head against his shoulders and turned his attention back to Alfred.

"Everything has to do with you. Mr. Jones, have you notice how the crime rate has increased in your world? How people appeared to be capable of doing the unspeakable lately?"

The agent nodded his head like if it was pretty obvious. He was working for the FBI after all and he knew how bad things were getting. "Yeah, the crime rate has increase in the last twenty years, why are you reminding me of this?"

"The reason for this is…our Queen Mr. Jones. He is well, he is losing it. You see our world is kept in balance because of Alice. Alice is the one that is able to keep the balance in our madness, but without her around then we can be as mad as we want, we can do as many things as we want! We can be completely and utterly free to do whatever we want…but Mr. Jones, we are not meant to be free because madness is not meant for humans to live through and the tin line dividing our worlds can easily be broken." The Cat sighed softly, his violet eyes looking a bit tired despise the smile on his lips. "Our Queen is trying to merge the worlds together, so we can be free to roam around both worlds without consequences so we can all be mad together! Wonderland went crazy with the idea, because it was so exciting but some of us know better Mr. Jones. We know your world is extremely different from ours, it wouldn't be able to hold the madness we live in, or be like Wonderland."

Ivan leaned back against the couch once again, his fingers lazily playing with his tie before he tugged it loose. "We need Alice to keep the Queen at bay and we need Alice to keep everyone in balance. Without her we are nothing but unbalanced satisfaction. We are like a ball of snow rolling down a hill, we keep growing bigger and bigger and bigger and then we crash and fall into pieces." The Cat licked his own lips and stood up then so he was standing in front of the agent, his hands once again deep within his pockets. "Which is why the Queen doesn't want us to find Alice. Which is why she is keeping us from finding her."

Alfred swallowing heavily, taking in all the information. He wanted to say that he didn't believe him, that he couldn't believe him that Ivan was crazy and was trying to make him insane as well, but the way the other was saying it. He sounded so truthful. No hints of sarcasm, lies or jokes. The blond closed his eyes, and sighed softly, his headache was getting worst now and he could feel his brain pounding against the walls of his skull.

"But you see Mr. Jones, Alice is not a kid at all. I like kids, but Alice is not a kid, in fact she is too old to be a kid." The cat smiled softly, tapping his index finger against his chin. "All of those kids were like little distractions for the other people in wonderland that knew what we were doing. You see we can't trust anybody in there, so we made a distraction…we decided to make it seem like Alice was still a child or a teenager, when in reality she isn't. Just so we could keep the real Alice safe. It was The Hatter's idea too, he is a very smart little guy."

The agent stared at the other, his upper lip twitching as his eyes went wide. "Smart? SMART! You are telling me all of those kids died for nothing! That all of those kids were nothing but a distraction for you two fuckers to find your fucking Alice! Fuck! You said you like kids yet you kill them! What kind of fucked up logic is that!" The blond stood up, glaring daggers at the man in front of him, both of his fists were shaking as his temper began to raise.

"Now, now, I said I like kids not that I can stand them. Those are two very different things." The Cat laughed softly, not at all intimidated over the fact that he was making the FBI agent angry and he looked ready to punch him at any minute. "You shouldn't be so angry though, af-"

"After all, all of those kids died to keep you safe, so safe that the queen wouldn't be able to find you. So she wouldn't take you away from me ever again." This time it was the Hatter's voice that echoed through the room. The teenager was standing behind Alfred with both of his arms around the agent's torso as he rubbed his cheek against his back with a soft purring noise.

Alfred glanced back at the blond and he swallowed heavily. "W-what are you talking about? You don't mean, that's not possible!" Azure eyes were wide with shock and he quickly shook his head, sweat running down from his forehead.

"But it is, Mr. Officer, you are my Alice. My, my, my Alice! All mine." The Hatter buried his face against Alfred's back. "I did it all to keep Alice safe, to keep him away from Wonderland! So he could grow up and be safe, so safe the Queen wouldn't be able to get him, nononono, not at all! And I kept you sane, so saaane! I didn't let the madness get to you, nonono, I just made you a bit mad so you could see the kitty, so you could see our world again." The sandy blond grinned, his grin green eyes widening with excitement as he stared at Alfred. He was holding on Alfred's shirt with both of his hands, not letting him go for a second.

"But I am not crazy! I can't be this person that is not me, how…I.." The sunny blond was at lost, he didn't know what to say and for some reason his body was getting so cold, so cold he shivered and wrapped his arms around his own body.

"It's alright if you are confused, we all are after being reborn." Ivan said with his smile and lightly rocked back and forth on the spot where he was standing. "When we die we are reborn in the human world, and the only way for us to return to our world is to see and accept who we are or to become completely mad until our old self can take over and we can become one. It is really hard to kill us and we don't truly age, in fact we can take any shape we want, look old or young or even like something that only appears in your nightmares." The cat giggle at that and closed his eyes. "There is only two ways we can die. One way is tragic, we basically kill ourselves, we can become so mad that our body is not able to stand it and just shuts down and we die. The second way is for us to be consumed by another person in our world, you see…cannibalism is not frowned upon in Wonderland." This time he laughed and shook his head before turning around and moving back around his desk to sit on his chair.

"The Hatter loves you so much though that he didn't dare to drive you insane, instead he wants you to open your eyes yourself. You can open your eyes and see what is truly happening or you can keep staring at the shadows that you live in. In your little safe world, in the world that turns its back to everything else." The silver-haired male gently tapped his fingers against the table in front of him, his smile growing a bit bigger. "And everything would end, you could be the one to stop the crime for sure, the killing of innocent children would stop and everything would be back to the way it is supposed to be. Everything. Only if you accept to be Alice and only if you accept who you are and let The Hatter show you, after all he knows you better than anyone else." There was a dark tone in Ivan's voice that Alfred didn't catch, neither did he noticed how the smile was growing bigger and bigger and how the violet eyes were glowing more and more.

Alfred didn't notice any of this because he wasn't facing the Cat and neither was he facing The Hatter. So he also missed how the sandy blond was grinning from ear to ear, how his eyes were turning dark again except the green orbs and how his eyes were shaking and his irises where shrinking until they almost looked like the eyes of a cat. He missed everything, he missed their reaction because he was too busy considering what the two were saying, because he was too buy thinking of how he could finally put a stop to everything, all that was happening was because he was not in that crazy world and if he needed to be there to keep his precious world safe then he would. He would do it.

"I…I'll do it." The agent's voice was a bit shaky when he said it, and he gulped softly after doing it. He was shaking a little bit but giving a determinate look. "I'll do whatever is necessary to keep this world safe, to keep it like it is meant to be and to keep people like you..like..us…away from it!"

The Hatter laughed then, he laughed and pulled back and his laugh was dark. It was sending shivers down Alfred's back so he pulled away and turned around to face the teenager. The boy was shaking with his laughter, his head was tilted back and he was staring at the ceiling with wide, trembling eyes.

"My Alice would be back, yes, yes! He would be back and we can finally have that tea party , we can finally be together!" The Hatter giggled this time and he turned his eyes towards the blond standing in front of him. He grinned again, his emerald orbs glowing as a dark fog appeared to be crawling around his body. The teenager looked paler than before and he was twitching, rolling his head and his eyes looked so full of madness that Alfred was afraid that maybe he did something he shouldn't have. Arthur gave a twitchy grin and he took a step forward, one of his eyes widening while the other narrowed.

"So now, I can give you your memories back Alice. I took good care of them, so much care. I kept them close to me, always close to me. I would play them over and over again in my head just to see you, just you, just you. I can give them back now though, because they are yours and they are driving me so mad!" Slowly the Mad Hatter reached for the sunny blonds' face and brought it down so Alfred's face was at eye level with him. "All of your memories." The hands were cold but so soft and were caressing his face with such tenderness that Alfred couldn't believe those hands belonged to such a mad man.

"So you can be my Alice again." And the Hatter leaned in and kissed the agent, but the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds because soon enough a dark, shadowy hand was crawling out from within Arthur's throat and it slipped inside Alfred's own body. The teenager's eyes went completely black, as his head was forced back by the strength of the hand. A purple fog was slowly appearing around them and was soon enough consuming the whole room.

Alfred screamed against the hand, his eyes were now glowing and were completely white while a silver fog began to crawl around his form and was now competing against the purple fog. The agent's glasses fell off and broke against the floor and slowly he could feel his body changing, something was twisting inside of him and that feeling was spreading all across his body and although it was weird it was also welcoming like if he had been waiting for this his whole life.

The shadowy hand came to an end and disappeared inside Alfred's body before the purple and silver fog began to crawl inside of his mouth as well. He could feel his body lifting from the ground and his feet were lightly suspended above the floor but things didn't come to an end, not even after all the fog had crawled inside of him.

Because the sunny blond was now seeing flashes of his life running across his eyes and some of them were images that he did not recognized…

* * *

_"If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense, nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't. In contrary wise what it is it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be it would. You see" - _This fanfic follows the wonderland logic...so who actually believes what the kitty and the hatter said? Maybe some is true, maybe it isn't.

Our dear Matthew makes up the Queen of Hearts, oh my! And uh...I was too lazy to re-read my own chapter but I will as soon as I have time, so sorry if some stuff is not clear enough, maybe I would change it later on after I re-read it myself.

Reviews amuse me.

Thanks to Mira again and thanks for putting up with such a long dialogue. Also Ivan's last name is a bitch to type over and over again.


	5. Back Home

urg, so late. Family came over and so I just had to spend some time with them and it was keeping me from writing new stuff. Just Friday I was able to finally write this chapter, it kept me awake until very late but I got it done and now I'm sick. yay...

* * *

It was a wonderful feeling. There was no noises, no movement, no nothing. It was pure emptiness. It felt like if he was floating on mid air and maybe he was. Alfred wasn't sure at all, but he couldn't truly bring himself to care at the moment. His whole body felt so relaxed and so comfortable, like if he had been missing something through his life and now his mind was finally at peace.

Azure eyes could see flashes of something through his eyes and slowly he closed his eyelids and opened them again. The emptiness was gone but the feeling was still spreading all through his body. The scene in front of him was different, so different. It was a garden, a beautiful garden with flowers spreading all through the land. The flowers were colorful and waving happily at him. The little faces on the middle of the flowers were smiling and soon enough they were singing. Alfred wasn't sure what song it was but it was calming and their voices were charming.

The sunny blond kept walking through the garden, making sure not to step on the flowers and follow the path ahead of him. A table was soon visible, a table full of different types of tea pots and tea cups. It was like something out of a book, because Alfred was sure that he had never seen a table like this or a garden as beautiful as this. It was shinning with life.

A person was sitting on one of the chairs and Alfred quickly recognized who it was. The Hatter was sipping tea from one of the weird looking cups but soon enough he was turning his head and staring at the agent, both of his green eyes looked as brighter as ever but there was something different, a different kind of light that Alfred couldn't truly put his finger on.

"Ah, you must be Alice." The Hatter snickered softly taking another sip of his tea before standing up and just throwing the cup away. "I heard so much about you, so muuuuch! You are so young, oh so very young. Oh my, I hope that doesn't mean you are going to be boring." The green eyed male smiled, his eyes shaking a little bit with the madness that Alfred had come to get used to.

"The Queen sent me here. He said that I needed to take care of you as well, that you were causing too much trouble. I'm here to keep you sane." The sunny blond found himself saying, his mouth moving on its own.

"Troubles? Troubles? What's troubles? I'm just doing what I know how to do best!" The Hatter giggled and then kicked one of the chairs before getting on top of the long table and sitting on the middle of it. "I'm just being mad! Do you know how good it feels! Come on little Alice, tell me how good it feels, tell me how much you enjoy the thrill that runs through your body and makes you arch and crave for more." And he was giggling again, getting on all fours and crawling on the table, shoving everything that was in his way until he was on the other side of the table, until he was face to face with Alfred. "Maybe you should be a little bit madder to understand." Arthur whispered, snickering softly.

"You are far too mad for even the Queen to take care of. You are destroying the balance that must be kept." Alfred wasn't sure how his voice was able to stay so steady and so emotionless when talking to the Hatter. "I'm here to keep the balance Hatter."

"But I love being mad, I love being madder and madder. I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it." The Hatter kept chanting over and over. "I love being so mad than then I go sane. I love how my body just shuts itself and dies."

"It is not about what you want but what must be done." Alfred saw himself getting closer to the Hatter and before the other blond could react he was holding on his head and slowly shackles appeared to be crawling out from within his arms. The shackles were see through and hardly noticeable, it was like staring at a clean piece of glass. The agent stared as the shackles crawled all over the hatter, spreading through all of his body before breaking into thousands of different pieces. He let go of the teen then, staring at him like if he was expecting something to change.

Something did change. The Hatter was glancing around in confusion, his eyes were wide and he was shaking, staring down at his hands before the rest of his body. He looked scared, terrified even and Alfred couldn't understand why.

"W-what have you done! What have you done, what have you done!" The green eyed male was screaming, before he roughly began to hit on the table over and over again, his hands soon enough took a hold of the table cloth and began to rip it apart. "Give it back! Give it back!" He kept screaming and his emerald eyes were now a forest green color, a dull color compared to the old one.

Alice continued to stare, his head lightly tilting to the side. "The Queen asked me to take the madness away and so I am doing it. How does it feel to be just half as crazy as you were?"

"Horrible…"

It was the only answer Alice got.

Alfred glanced away, not daring to look at what was happening again, his stomach was twitching and feeling horrible and he wasn't sure why. This wasn't right and he knew it. What was happening wasn't right and he was feeling so much pity for the hatter, pity that he couldn't understand.

The scene in front of him began to shake then and he was now standing somewhere different. It was a beautiful throne room; the black, white and red decoration was making Alfred glance around before staring at the male figure that was sitting on the throne.

"The Hatter…he is far too mad you see. I keep having to put a spell on him every week. It is like he feeds off of madness and never finds his fill. It is becoming extremely hard to keep the balance because of him." Alice was once again speaking with the same emotionless voice.

The Queen frowned, biting on his bottom lip before he sighed and shook his head. "What should we do?"

Alfred couldn't see the Queen's face and he was wondering why. It was like something was blocking him from looking at the other's face.

"I should keep an eye on him at all times. I believe it would be for the best of our interest if we are to become an item. If you know what I mean." And Alice sounded so cheerful when saying those words. He was smiling and holding his hands behind his back while gently rocking back and forth on the floor.

"You mean, y-you two?" The Queen stuttered a bit at what he was saying, sounding so surprised at what Alice was suggesting.

"Exactly that. It would be truly wonderful. I can keep him then, right?"

"Do what you see necessary."

And Alfred could feel his lips twitching with a smile.

It felt wrong, no, no, no. Everything felt so wrong. He knew the truth, he knew Alice didn't need to do this. It was a lie. Alice was lying, he was lying. Why did they believe him?

Alfred wanted to scream, scream at the Queen not to believe him because it was a lie.

Alice didn't need to be with the Hatter. He did not need to force a relationship with the other because the Hatter was just too crazy and no matter how close he was too him, no matter how many spells he could put on him his madness was not going to disappear. Ever. It was because the Hatter loved being mad, he loved being crazy and every day he would be madder and madder and every day Alice would find it so fascinating. To find someone that he couldn't control to find someone that was so mad that he would enjoy dying in order to be madder. It was delightful and it was slowly feeding him with a sick feeling.

It was a lie, it was a lie.

Alfred couldn't be like this, how could he be so low, how could he bound someone to be with him just from a lie. It wasn't possible.

The agent closed his eyes, holding tightly on his head while covering his ears.

Images were slowly flashing through his eyes again. He could see the Hatter again and he was smiling. He was offering him tea and some kind of fancy dessert. The green eyed male looked happy to be next to him. He looked pleased but Alfred couldn't get the sick feeling to go away, and he knew why. More images were slowly spreading across his head, this time the Hatter looked worn out, sad, depressed, his green eyes were so dull he wasn't sure if he was even conscious or not. The teenager looked in pain and soon he was crying and begging, begging Alfred to stop, to stop driving him sane, to stop taking away what belong to him, because he knew, he knew that he just wanted to contain him, to keep him like some kind of death butterfly in a case. The same desperation was driving him insane but it was painful and sad, too sad and Alfred glanced away.

Alfred was somewhere else again, he had been here before. He had seen this before. It was the padded room from before. It was the dirty padded room. The sunny blond could feel himself sweating, and he was panting and his body was shivering. Slowly azure eyes stared down at the body in front of him. Arthur was underneath him, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. The teenager was still wearing that dirty, straitjacket, but he was panting and moaning under his touch. He was squirming and wrapping his legs around his hips, moving his own hips against Alfred in perfect union.

It was then that Alfred noticed that he was thrusting inside the shorter male. He was moving his hips back and forth against Arthur, making sure that his whole length would push inside the blond before pulling back and thrusting back inside and the Hatter was loving it. He was tilting his head back and moaning, his tongue slowly licking his lips as his ankles roughly rubbed against Alfred's back.

The shorter male was panting heavily, arching his back on a perfect angle so their chests were touching. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough and Alfred could feel it. The warm feeling on his body was spreading and he couldn't help himself. It was like if he had waited so long to do something like this, like if it had been years and now he was able to get his price, his little heaven.

When Alfred glanced back down at the Hatter, it was a different place but the same was happening. The teenager was moaning and throwing his head back to glance at Alfred, he was standing on all fours and supporting his body with just one of his hands…the other one was missing and now the agent could remember this. The sandy blond groaned and leaned forward against the floor, moving his hips back and forth before rocking them slowly, and he was so tight. So tight it was making Alfred lean over and wrap his arms around the body in front of him.

It wasn't enough to thrust his hips violently against Arthur, it wasn't enough to pull on his hair and force him against the floor until he was a panting mess. No it just wasn't, because it felt like the sunny blond was never going to be able to do it again and it hurt and he could feel the pain on his chest and it was making him slow down his movements and kiss the Hatter's back and then his neck before doing the same with his lips. Emerald eyes stared back at him, the same crazy eyes that were now asking for more and more.

The scene changed once again, and next time Arthur was wearing an old police officer that was torn to pieces, the cloth was barely hanging from his body but the Hatter didn't care now, because what was happening felt far better than anything else. Everything changed again and this time it was Arthur looking younger, maybe hardly fifteen, and then it was him wearing a prisoner's uniform, then it was him wearing a Victorian suit, and each time Alfred would blink it was something different, something so different but in the end the same thing was happening and he could remember each time so well, because it was making him want more and more.

Everything changed in a blink of an eye again. Arthur no longer looked the same, he was the Hatter again and he was underneath him, staring off at the flowers in his garden. The same was happening, he was fucking him again but this time the green eyed male looked so dull, so out of it, so different…and once again Alfred felt his insides twitching and once again he felt bad and like if he wanted to pull his hair out. It was horrible, he didn't want to see this, he didn't want to see any of this. It was wrong, it was bad. it was horrible. He wanted to stop seeing this, to stop remembering this, because he knew there were all memories but how could he…how could he when the memories from before felt so right and so much better than the memories he was seeing now.

Disgust. He was disgusted.

Alfred could hear himself screaming. He could feel how sore and dry his throat was and how his mouth was hurting from stretching far too much.

"I think he is not compatible…"

He knew that voice.

"Nonsense! Don't be silly Kitty, he is just going through what we all did."

And he knew that voice as well.

The screaming stopped then and the agent was able to see where he was again. He was in the same office, though now he was lying down on the couch where the hatter had been sleeping before. Alfred groaned softly and quickly covered his face with one of his hands, his head felt like if it was going to rip in two in any moment. He could feel his brain pounding against his skull and screaming in pain. The blond rolled off of the couch and fell on the floor. The coldness of the floor was so welcoming he had to fight the urge to rub himself against the solid ground.

"Ah, he is awake, he is awake!" An over excited Hatter was soon enough on all fours on top of him, his cheek nuzzling against the back of his neck before he purred and gently licked at the skin.

Alfred jerked at the odd feeling of the wet muscle against his neck and quickly turned around, making the teenager fall over with a noise, but soon enough the Hatter was clinging to him, wrapping both of his arms around his torso along with his legs. He clung to him like a cat that would dig his nails on something fuzzy and it was almost impossible to shake him off.

"W-what the fuck was that?" Alfred hissed softly, just talking was making his head explode and he quickly wrapped both of his arms around his head and rubbed his lips together, chewing the inside of his cheeks.

"Your memories, your other self. Who you were, who you are and who you are going to be. You, you, you and only you." The Hatter giggle softly and let go of the blond but he just crawled on the floor to get in front of him so they were face to face. He kissed Alfred once, twice and then a third time but he didn't stop he kept pecking the other on the lips and giggling.

Alfred was slightly disturbed over the behavior the Hatter was giving and he was even weirder out when he didn't do anything to stop it, in fact it felt good and something warm was soon spreading through his body, something that felt just right. But that feeling soon wore off when he remembered what he saw in his head. The agent was disgusted. With twitchy fingers he ran his fingers through his hair, and he glanced around, swallowing heavily before his eyes landed on the Cat.

Ivan was staring back at him with a well known smile and now it was making Alfred twitch even further. The cat knew, he knew what he was doing. He knew, he knew, he knew. What was he going to do? What if he told the Hatter, would he be able to deal with someone as mad as the teenager by himself! Oh God he hoped the Cat wouldn't say a word because now there was something else growing in his chest, it was desire and he wanted the Mad Hatter, he wanted to pull him over and do whatever he pleased.

Alfred didn't know when he did it, but his hand was slowly reaching for the sandy blond. He took a tight hold on the other from the back of his neck before pulling him closer until he was able to roughly kiss the Hatter. The sunny blond was sucking, biting and chewing on those full lips. Both of his hands were now holding on the other's face, his fingers running through the soft hair and he pulled him closer and closer until the green eyed male was leaning against him.

The agent wanted more, no, he _needed_ more. It was like a need he needed to fill and he wasn't even sure why. It was a new feeling that was brought to him after what the Hatter had done and it just felt so natural. Even though he was disgusted with himself, even though he hated what he had seen he couldn't stop himself.

Azure eyes opened for a split second and then widened. Alfred was staring at Ivan that was smiling down at the two but that wasn't what was bothering him at all, no. It was the fact that something was crawling out from within the Cat's desk. The figure was pulling out from the shadow the Cat was projecting on the desk. The petite girl that was standing now behind the Cat quickly jump into the air, she was holding onto a scythe and she swiftly let the blade pierce through Ivan until one of his arms was completely ripped off.

Another figure was quickly pulling from within the shadow and this time it was a boy that was holding onto another scythe, except this time he easily slide the blade to cut off the Cat's head. The body limb fell onto the floor and rolled until it bumped against the Hatter.

The Hatter quickly turned around at the disturbance and his eyes narrowed. The emerald eyes were glowing and soon turning black until only the emerald irises were visible. He grinned and stood up staring at the two twins. "Ah, what a surprise! I didn't know you guys were coming, but you are here. Oh my! There must be such a good reason, such a good reas-"

The Hatter was interrupted when a blade easily pierced through his chest. Alfred quickly snapped his head upwards to stare at the boy that was 'standing' on the ceiling. The short, brown haired male was staring down at the hatter with an emotionless stare. He was holding onto the blade that was piercing the hatter. "You get so tired some Hatter, why can't you be a good maniac and stay home like the rest of us."

The brown haired boy landed on the floor and yanked the blade out of the sandy blond. He wiped the blade on the waist coat he was wearing, a waist coat with very baggy, wide sleeves that were covering his hands. The boy was probably no older than fifteen, and he was wearing a nice male Victorian outfit with a green waist coat and a white dress shirt that would reach thighs. The tie around his neck was messy and badly done but it somewhat fit his whole appearance.

Arthur stared. Both of his green eyes were wide as he stared at the boy in front of him. A grin slowly cracked on his face and the sound on his chest began to disappear, peeling off like old paint, just like it did before when Alfred shot him. "Bunnies shouldn't be playing with me." He sounded so sweet that for some reason it was scarier than his normal dark voice. "After all, I do like to collect their fur." And the Hatter was moving then. He launched towards the brown haired male.

Alfred stood up slowly and then hissed in pain, his head was hurting more and more by the second and everything looked too fuzzy at the moment. He gulped loudly and stared at what was happening in front of him.

The Hatter was grinning from ear to ear and holding down the kid that stabbed him earlier. He was licking his lips before a symbol began to glow underneath them. The symbol was different from what Alfred could remember. It was glowing a red color and the symbol was different, this time it was a book, with a hat and different stars and circles. Just the pattern was making Alfred feel even worse, and what happened next almost made him throw up.

The symbol kept glowing until thousands of different needles came out from within the ground and stabbed through the two teenagers. The Hatter just laughed though, ignoring how some of the needles were even piercing through his eyeballs and his mouth. It didn't matter for the sandy blond. He roughly yanked his arm free, leaving pieces of flesh on the needles before he slapped his hand on top of the other's throat.

It was then that Alfred noticed someone else. Standing next to Arthur was someone else that looked…exactly like Arthur. Except the expression of this Arthur was different, he looked dull, bored, maybe uninterested but he still grinned soon enough and stepped on the brown haired boy's face until there was a nasty noise and what Alfred could see was a jaw flew across the room. Somebody else showed up soon enough and it was another Hatter, except this one looked maybe nine or eight years old. The boy giggled and jumped off of the desk where he had been sitting a knife on his hand that quickly pierced through the throat one that was being bound to the needles. The kid easily ripped open the throat and yanked the knife around until the head came off. The needles disappeared then and the Hatter was standing up except there was no one else there anymore.

"So this is Alice, Alice it is. Oh my Alice. Do you see him brother, brother do you?"

Alfred had been too busy staring at the scene in front of him to notice that the twins were now standing next to him, one on each of his sides.

Dee smiled and her smile was nice and warm but then the scythe on her hands moved and it was ready to cut Alfred in half, but it was stopped by a hand. A floating hand. Alfred raised a brow at the hand that was stopping the girl.

Dum narrowed his eyes and quickly reached for the hand, except he couldn't move. The short blond haired teen was unable to move. He twitched and stared down at his body. Something appeared to be growing out of his stomach and it was slowly growing bigger and bigger and stretching his body until he felt the skin slowly ripping and spreading apart. Blood quickly splashed everywhere and a blond head rolled over the floor.

Alfred glanced at Ivan that was now standing in front of him with blood all over his body. The Cat was smiling and his head was back in place except his hand was still missing but obviously holding onto the girl's scythe.

"Ah, that was quite rude of you guys. After all the wonderful time we spent together it appears that you are far too mad to even care about who you betray." The Cat just kept smiling and gently brushed some of the organs and skin parts that where on his body. "And to come here just to try to kill Alice, that is not possible you see. Alice is no longer human."

Dee just stared down at the mutilated body of her brother and shivered. She felt her knees growing weaker before she snickered and then laughed. "Madder you say? Madder? But how, how? If we are not even mad enough to kill you, kill you?" She giggled and then jumped back just to fall inside one of the shadows the furniture were projecting on the floor.

The Hatter walked over to where Alfred was standing, his eyes glancing back at the corpse that he left behind and that was slowly regenerating. "Not safe, not safe, not safe anymore!" He shook his head and grabbed on Alfred's hand, roughly pulling him outside the office.

The agent glanced back and then narrowed his eyes when he saw that the brown haired male was standing up and the body that was shred to pieces was rapidly regenerating and Ivan…Ivan was gone. Just then did Alfred felt something on his shoulders and he quickly glanced to his right to stare at a pair of violet eyes that belong to a cat. The feline was making itself comfortable on his shoulders and it was smiling, maybe even grinning but Alfred was too shocked over the fact that a Cat could smile to notice too well!

Alfred almost tripped when his arm was pulled and a dead weight was holding onto it. He glanced back and stared at the hatter that was now holding onto his arm and on the floor. The teenager's legs were missing and blood was quickly pooling around him!

Dum and Dee were crawling out from Arthur's shadow, grinning from ear to ear while holding the hatter's legs.

"We cut off his legs, oh my we did. We cut them off, we cut them off. Whatever shall we do with them?" Dee smiled from ear to ear, her hand gently tossing the leg in the air.

"Maybe we should eat them after we get the rest of him. I'm hungry sister, I'm hungry, let's eat him up." Dum grinned like his sister and then pulled out from the shadow his scythe over his shoulders. "Where is the bunny anyways, where is the March hare?"

Like if he was being summoned the March Hare landed on the floor next to Dum, two blades now being held on both of his hands. "I guess this is going to be more frustrated than I first thought." He sighed softly and rubbed his cheek with one of his shoulders.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and pulled back a little bit until he was next to Alfred. The Cat on top of Alfred's shoulders jumped off and before it landed on the floor it turned back into his normal shape. Ivan smiled softly, his hands on his pockets before he glanced back at the Hatter.

"I think I should give you the pleasure."

"Ahaha, the Kitty is so lazy, so lazy. Cute kitty." The Hatter giggled and then wrapped his arms around Alfred's legs, rubbing his cheek against his neck with a small pout. "So many horrible people, horrible. B-but, I like games, let's play games. Why don't we all play a game." The dark voice that Alfred was used to came back and the Hatter's eyes were glowing a dangerous green color. The same symbol from before began to glow underneath them though this time it was reaching the whole room. The light was blinding and consuming all of the shadows that were desperately to show through the blinding light.

"I love games, why don't we play a game."

Alfred glanced around and found the source of the voice standing next to Ivan. Again another Arthur was standing, the same dull one.

"Games are so fun, so fun. I can't wait to play a game with you." The kid was back as well and he was giggling and sitting on the floor. More and more Hatters were slowly showing until around six of them where standing around them.

"Why don't we just play a game." They all said in sync. All of them were grinning and each one of them slowly took a step forward. Each one of them except the original that was still hugging on Alfred and now looked idle and like if he wasn't in the room at all.

Dum tilted his head, one of his eyes widening while the other one narrowed. He laughed then and Dee quickly joined in. "So great, so fun! Oh so fun! He is doing it, he is doing it!" The twins said at the same time before launching at the group.

The March Hare smirked and jumped though once he jumped his feet glued to the ceiling and he ran across the ceiling. "Let's see who gets to him first."

The Twins snickered loudly and Dum quickly dodged one of the Hatters that tried to get to him. The hatter fell against the floor but quickly kicked Dun's leg and tripped him. The new Arthur was soon on top of him grinning and tilting his head. He snickered and stared down at him with big eyes before opening his mouth. Slowly something white crawled out from within his throat and Dun quickly reacted and moved his head away, using the back of his scythe to shove the other off. The white substance hit the floor and it quickly burnt through the solid ground until a hole was standing then and the Hatter was giggling with an innocent look.

"The Hatter is so unique, so unique, how many more of him there is!" Dun laughed softly and launched against the Arthur except another one quickly appeared next to him and shoved him with his body. This Hatter wouldn't stop shaking and was missing an arm. He was giggling, laughing and glancing around nervously before he grinned and ran towards Dun.

The male twin quickly used the scythe to cut off the Hatter's other arm. Leaving him without arms but Arthur didn't seem to care. Because he kept running and giggling, twitching and rolling his head until he was right in front of the Twin and he hugged him. He hugged him despise his missing arms and then smoke began to slowly show and Dun screamed as his body was burnt and the flesh quickly became ashes. There was no fire at all, it was like just touching the Arthur in front of him was burning him and turning his body into nothing but dust.

Dee narrowed her eyes and quickly turned back to get her brother but then an Arthur got in front of her and the hatter was grinning, his arms were wrapped around his body and he was leaning forward just a bit. "Pretty girl, pretty girl. I like your hair, I do so very much. Let me eat it off of your head when it rolls around the ground." The Hatter laughed loudly and quickly moved towards the girl.

The female twin licked her lips and jumped away from the hatter and quickly ran towards her brother. She raised her scythe and let the blade cut the Hatter in two that was holding onto her twin. The sandy blond twitched and squirmed, and fell back against the floor. The body was began to fade away and turn into nothing but dust.

Dum let out a soft whimpering noise, half of his body was burnt to ashes, including his face so the only thing he could do was to stand there.

Dee reached over slowly trying to touch her brother without harming him but then her fingers fell down as blood poured out and splashed against her burnt brother. The Hatter from before was standing behind her and he was lazily nuzzling his head against the back of her neck.

"Don't you like dying? I do, I do. Let's die." The Hatter lazily said.

The blond girl merely had a second to gasp when different types of blades pierced through her body. She glanced back, her green eyes staring at the hatter that was coughing out blood. The blades were coming from within his body and he looked in so much pain that his skin was turning a ghostly white pale color. Arthur coughed more blood and his eyes then rolled to the back of his head before his body turned into nothing but dust just like the other one.

Dee fell on her knees and then against the floor, blood quickly spreading across the floor. She couldn't move and her body was twitching a little bit.

The March Hare narrowed his eyes and stared down at the two fallen twins. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and glared down at the hatter…until he felt something cling to his back. The brown haired male quickly glanced back and stared at the small kid that was clinging to him. He was smiling with big green eyes but soon enough the smile turned into a grin and he began to laugh.

The Hatter's eyes were glowing an emerald color and the small form was clinging to the March Hare. The kid purred a bit and then showed the other the knife that he was holding. The older boy quickly tried to reach back to get the other off of him but the kid was moving like a squirrel around his body. He was stabbing all through his torso, legs, thighs, chest and arms, easily pushing the knife through the skin and twisting it before moving and doing the same with the rest of his body.

The little Hatter kept moving all around the teenager's body, easily clinging through his clothes until he reached his legs and he slide the knife across the other's ankles forcing his movement to drop death and his body to fall down against the floor with a loud crushing noise. The kid giggle and then ran back to the group that didn't even had to do a thing. He smiled and then clung to Alfred's leg, pretty much like the real hatter was doing right now.

The kid kept smiling and giggling but then the smile froze and the soft skin turned into dust and it was blown away. The same happened with the rest of the Hatters until only the original one was standing and he was blinking again and looking up at Alfred with a grin. "I have no legs, you should carry me."

"Yes, you should. We are leaving after all." Ivan smiled and stared at Alfred with a look that pretty much said 'you have no choice.'

Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes but then he leaned down and slipped his arms behind the Hatter's knees and his back. With a strong pull he lifted him up, holding him close to himself so the other wouldn't fall, or at least he was telling himself that.

Arthur snickered and leaned his head against the agent's chest and then swung his legs back and forth, that were already full grown and in place once again.

The sunny blond dropped him then and crossed his arms over his chest before glaring at the Hatter and then Ivan.

The poor teen hardly had a chance to react when his butt was already hitting the floor and he whined in pain. "Mean, mean, mean." He nodded his head and stood up, brushing some dust off of his clothes. "Now let's go before they regenerate."

"How were you able to do all of that though, and like beat them so easily?" Alfred asked with a raised brow.

"They are not used to this world so they can't do much…but we have to be careful from now and you need to start controlling them." The Hatter nodded his head slowly and then glanced over at the cat that was now grinning and tilting his head.

"Shall we go then?" The violet eyed male reached for the two, taking a hold of their arms. He pulled them closer to his body but not close enough so they were touching. Once again a symbol began to glow underneath their feet and the symbol was once again different. This time it was a big grin with stripes and what looked like sun flowers around it.

Alfred felt his tummy twisting and he twitched. He took a tight hold on Arthur's other arm and then closed his eyes. It felt like if he was falling, the wind was blowing through his hair and clothes making his shirt reach his face and then something warm was nuzzling against his chest and Alfred was forced to open his eyes. The Hatter was rubbing his cheek against his now exposed chest and he fought back the urge to smack him if just because his eyes caught something more interesting. He was indeed falling, and he was falling through a hole that was filled with so many things he could hardly name a couple of them. He did managed to see a bed, lamps, clothes, tea cups, flowers, and different objects that looked so old that Alfred thought that maybe they were traveling through time, but that was not the case. Not at all.

The agent pushed the Hatter away when he felt his feet reaching the solid ground. The sandy blond in return just smiled at him and then giggle. Alfred rolled his eyes and glanced around his new surroundings. He was in the middle of a garden, a morbid garden. Everything looked too dark but he was still able to see perfectly, the colors the shapes everything was so clear yet it was so weird how he couldn't fully see through the foggy darkness.

The sunny blond knew this garden. He had been here before and he could remember it clearly. It was the garden where he met the Hatter for the first time and not too far, just down the road a long table was standing tall and proud with tea cups and tea pots letting out the sweet smell of different types of tea.

Alfred had a question though and with a frown he turned around to face the two psychos that were standing behind him. "How come no hands came out from that symbol."

Ivan blinked a couple of times and then smiled like he usually did. "Ah, that's because that was me taking us to Wonderland. The other symbol is the Queen's symbol. He can force you to come back and is also the way he can move around in between the two worlds."

The Hatter nodded his head and then within seconds he appeared next to Alfred and wrapped both of his arms around one of his arms before rubbing his cheek against his chest and once again clinging to him. "You are back, you are back, back, back! Back in Wonderland! We…we should have tea!" The green eyed male snickered and twitched, his feet already dragging him towards the big table and he was also pulling Alfred along.

The agent sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He let he Hatter drag him along until he was sitting on one of the big comfortable chairs around the table.

"Ah, before we have tea. Don't you think it would be a good idea to see if he can use his abilities?" The Cat appeared on one of the chairs and tilted his head, leaning his cheek against one of his hands.

"Ah yes! Yes! Alice, Alice, you have to uh…you have to learn to make people less mad!" The Hatter gave a quick nod while filling up a cup of tea for himself. He took a long sip and turned his attention towards Alfred. "Do you remember how to do it?"

Alfred hesitated to answer because once again he just wasn't feeling so good. He could remember how to use his ability pretty well, there was no doubt about it but he didn't want to use it, something inside of him was screaming at him not to do it and he truly wasn't sure why but he needed to make sure he could control it, what if the three from before came back and attacked them again, what if they were stronger in Wonderland? He didn't just want to sit back anymore, he wanted to step it up and control the situation!

"I remember how to do it, but I'm not sure if I can do it." Alfred finally said with a soft sigh.

"Try it on me." The silver haired male smiled at Alfred.

The agent stared at the cat and swallowed heavily. Slowly he got to his feet and walked around the table until he was standing in front of the smiling Ivan. He could do this, he could do this. The blond closed his eyes and raised his hands until both hands were resting on Ivan's shoulders. He could do it. He told himself once again and then his hands began to glow and wind moved around his form as a symbol appeared underneath the two. In a matter of seconds chains were slowly wrapping around Ivan and covering most of his form before shattering and turning into a gentle, white fog. The fog disappeared inside the Cat's mouth and then the glowing stopped and the symbol was gone.

Alfred opened his eyes again and took a couple of steps back, his now curious eyes staring at the cat that was still smiling except the smile was different, it didn't feel tense or creepy. It was just a nice smile that was spreading across his lips.

"Ah, it worked." The cat clapped his hands and snickered softly obviously looking pleased with what Alfred had done. "Now why not do it to the Hatter."

"NO!" Arthur screamed right away and stood up just to hide behind the chair where he had been sitting on. "Nonononono! Not that, not that now!" The Hatter was now staring at Alfred with horrified eyes, his whole form was shaking and soon enough he was crawling underneath the table where the agent couldn't see him but could still hear him mumbling something to himself.

Alfred frowned a little bit and guilt quickly filled his chest. He shook it off though and peeked underneath the table where the hatter was hugging his legs and gently rocking back and forth, his emerald eyes quickly turned towards the direction of the agent and he shook his head, his body moving back in pure panic.

"NO! Stay away, I don't want that! Not that, nononono! Stay away!" The Hatter screamed and crawled on the floor until he was on the other side of the table, peeking at Alfred and the cat.

The sunny blond stared at the hatter with an almost hurt look on his face, but slowly he moved around the table until he was standing next to the shaking hatter. The teenager was staring at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't stop trembling and even his lips were gently shaking along with his irises.

"D-don't do that to me, not that. Not that. I can help it but to be mad. I can't help it but to be insane. I don't want to be less mad." The hatter giggle but it was a nervous giggle, he almost even choked with his laugh and was slowly moving away from the sunny blond but a hand stopped him.

Alfred quickly wrapped one of his hands around the Hatter's wrist before pulling him into an embrace. He wrapped both of his arms around his smaller form and buried his face against his shoulder. "I won't do it, not anymore, not when I know it doesn't work. It's…it's wrong."

The Hatter just stared at Alfred with wide eyes before the emerald eyes softened and turned a gentle forest green. He giggled and half clung to the blond in front of him before nuzzling his cheek against Alfred's shoulder with a soft noise. "You saw the lie, you saw the lie! You saw it, you saw it, you saw it! See? I told you, I told you! I told you before that it was a lie but nononono, you did not believe me."

Alfred wasn't really sure what the Hatter was talking about but he nodded his head none the less and gently pat the other's head.

"What a wonderful reunion and here I was hoping to just steal some tea."

Ivan smiled and tilted his head, turning his head to his right to stare at the Asian male that was sitting on the table on an Indian style. "Ah, Caterpillar, how nice of you to be here."

"You brought Alice back and the Queen is knows and he is looking for you three. You better hide." The Caterpillar nodded his head slowly and jumped off of the table. He walked over to where Arthur and Alfred where before he used his pipe to gently lift Alfred's chin up. "Nice to see you again Alice. I hope you can last."

And Alfred was really hopping he would.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.

Proof reading is for people that have time.


	6. Being sane so it doesn't make sense

mhm, it felt so good to write this chapter, made me remember how much I like it. Good thing my writer's block is gone and well, there is probably only one or two chapters left in this fic.

A lot of things happen in this chapter even though it is not as long as I was hoping it would be.

Warnings:...you know them all so bleh!

* * *

"I have been wondering something lately." Alfred tilted his head, his azure eyes glancing around the group. After their little tea party the Caterpillar decided to join them and they left the Hatter's 'home' to hide deeper inside Wonderland. The agent was used to walking but he never thought they would literally walk across the whole land to get to a safe place that they were not even sure if it was safe to begin with.

"Do ask." Ivan said with wider smile. The taller male was doing the Hatter a favor and for the moment he was caring him on his shoulders. Apparently Arthur was not used to moving from one way to the other by walking, so during their journal he had shrunk into nothing but the kid version of himself that Alfred had seen before and he was now sitting on top of the cat's shoulders with his hands on top of Ivan's head. The sunny blond thought it was ridiculous for him to carry him so the Hatter ended up on the cat's shoulders.

"When the police captured Arthur back in my world, we found what his name was and that he was a police officer in England, so Hatter, are you the same Arthur?" The agent narrowed his eyes suspiciously and shoved his hands in his pockets ignoring the smoke that was tickling his nose from the Caterpillar's pipe.

The Hatter grinned and leaned his head against his shoulder, his now wide eyes staring down at Alfred. "No! Of course not, that is not me, you see. I haven't die in almost one hundred and twenty years! I'm old, old, so old but it's okay! Because I am so alive!" The sandy blond snickered, his voice now a bit softer and squeaky from the age reduction. "That's my blank."

Alfred frowned, his brows furrowing together. "Blank?"

"We have blanks in your world," The caterpillar filled in, his voice sounding somewhat bored and inpatient. "And they are reborn every X number of years, even if we don't die, but if we die they die as well, or are reborn so we can be reborn inside that body. We created them a long time ago, our blanks are the real way we look outside Wonderland and the way our bodies are supposed to be like, in Wonderland though we can change the way we look, our age and over all everything about us."

The agent made a confused face and rubbed his temples, his mind trying to get everything inside so nothing would slip out. "So those blanks…they live a normal life? And why are they reborn in my world and not here?" Alfred sighed softly; things were just getting more and more complicated as he asked questions.

"We let them borrow one of our old personalities. Like these two probably already mentioned before we can only die in two different kinds of ways. One, we become so mad we basically destroy ourselves and two, we eat each other up. Now as much as I enjoy chewing on corpses I do not dare to eat someone in Wonderland because when you eat them you kee-"The Asian male was interrupted then. The Hatter jumped off of Ivan's shoulders and was now hanging from the Caterpillar by wrapping his arms around his neck, his weight making the petite male bend backwards a bit.

"Ahaha! Oh Caterpillar! You should go and collect more information for us, yes-yes! More information. Tons of it! So we know where the Queen is! Yes, yes, yes!" The hatter grinned and leaned in, his cheek gently rubbing against the Caterpillar's before he let go of him and ran back to where the cat was.

Alfred didn't miss this though, the Hatter had done this on purpose, there was no question about it. Azure eyes narrowed dangerously and he glared down at the child that was now Arthur. "When you eat people in wonderland you keep what?"

The Caterpillar smiled his pipe in his lips. "Oops."

The agent also didn't miss the way the Cat was now not smiling now and the way the Hatter's eyes were now a bright emerald color that was dangerously becoming an acid green.

"You keep their memories and who they are." The brown haired male said as smoke blew out of his mouth and the smile on his lips slowly grew larger.

It took a while for the agent to get what was so grave about that small piece of information. It took him a while because maybe his brain did not want to process it, but when it did it hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water that was being dropped on his shoulders. The Hatter mentioned before that he was giving him his memories back, which meant…it meant the Hatter ate him. The crazy green eyed male devoured him and kept his memories, which explained everything. It explained why Alfred couldn't remember any of this and why he never had any connection with Wonderland, it was because he didn't have his old memories, and by theory this personality of his, what made him, him was just a blank. He was a fake; he was nothing more than a fake personality to keep a body healthy until it was needed to be used.

'_No! No! No! Don't think like this!'_ A voice was screaming inside of him and the agent choked, covering his mouth with one of his hands. Flashes of his old memories were slowly showing in front of his eyes again, but something was screaming at him not to believe them, to stop thinking, to stop assuming things, but it was too late. He couldn't keep his head from going and once the memories began to play backwards in his head he could remember it. The agent could remember the Hatter killing him and swallowing him whole, with cold emotionless emerald eyes that were showing nothing but hate. This is what he deserved, this is what he got for lying and manipulated people, Alice deserved that one way or the other. He lied to the Hatter to get him to be by his side, but how could he not, the Hatter was his!

'_Stopstopstop! Don't think like this! Don't hurt him anymore!'_ The voice was so quiet now and it was slowly being buried away in Alfred's head, because he couldn't listen to that voice, no. He deserved the Hatter, he was Alice, he was beloved by everyone in Wonderland. He was created to maintain order and he was the one that owned the crazy, pretty green eyed male. The sunny blond could feel himself laughing inside his brain and slowly darkness was being wrapped through his thoughts and everything was making sense, so much sense. No! If it made sense it meant he was becoming like them, nononono! He couldn't become one of them, what about the missing children, what about his home back in his world, it was his life, it was who he was.

'_Fuck that, now give me my body back you useless blank.' _This voice was different, quiet but firm and most of all filled with malice.

Alfred didn't notice when he began to shake or when he fell on his knees but the rest of the group was soon standing around him, except the Hatter. Arthur was now slowly taking one step back after the other and he was shaking just as much as Alfred was. The sandy blond swallowed heavily and soon enough icy blue eyes met forest green orbs.

"You are Alice's first blank Alfred, shouldn't you feel proud?" The Caterpillar snickered softly, the smoke in his pipe slowly turning into a thick fog that was spreading around them.

"Arthur, The Mad Hatter was the one that killed you and ate you. He was the one that kept your memories for one twenty-seven years until you were reborn and he gave them back to you before you became an insane fuck." The Asian male lazily dropped his arms, the pipe gently tapping against his thigh. "He kept them and went into the real world to look for you before you would get them back, so he could manipulate you. I bet you can't even remember everything about yourself, just glimpses of who you used to be and it is because in order to regain your memories you must become insane, you didn't. So it was like injecting the memories just to give you your powers back."

"That's a lie!" The Hatter yelled out and shook his head but he didn't take a step closer to the sunny blond that was trembling and holding his head. "No, no, no, I didn't do it like that, NO! I wanted Alice back, I-I wanted who I loved back and I wanted to be with him. You saw the lie! You did, re-" Before the Hatter could finish a white chain went through his shoulder, ripping the flesh apart until blood was splashing everywhere and soon another chain pierced through his stomach. The sandy blond coughed up blood and his green eyes were as wide as they could get. The irises were trembling and the eyes were slowly filling up with tears.

The agent slowly got to his feet, his face facing the ground, both of his hands were holding tightly on his head before he screamed and closed his eyes tightly. The Cat quickly jumped back along with the Caterpillar except the later looked amused and was smiling from ear to ear, the cat on the other hand was not smiling and he kept shifting his gaze from the Hatter to Alfred.

Arthur stared in horror and quickly shook his head before he tried to take a step back just to have the chains on his body yank him forward, pulling and tugging on his body until he was standing only a couple of steps away from Alfred. The Hatter tried changing forms, changing from a kid to a teenager and then and adult but the chain wouldn't let go so he shifted back into his normal teenager form.

Alfred stopped moving for a couple of minutes and it was like if the world was standing still, no sound could be heard except of his panting and the once trembling body was now calm. Slowly he let go of his head and a white, dusty powder began to wrap around his form until he was left with a different look. The agent now looked younger, around the same age than Arthur and he was wearing navy blue trousers, with black, knee-high boots that were covering the rest of his trousers. A dress shirt was now on his body and a navy blue tie was neatly around his neck.

Smiling Azure eyes met forest green again although this time the green eyes glanced away and the owner gulped loudly.

"Hatter." The voice was sweet, far too sweet and the blue eyes were now kind and gentle. The smile on those lips was soft, almost angelical. "My dear Hatter, it has been so long." Alice tilted his head, his index finger tapping against his own chin before he reached for the Hatter's face, letting the back of his hand rub against the smooth skin of his cheek. "Why? Why did you do that to me? When all I have done is to love you, to be with you because you need me, because that mad little head of yours is far too insane." The sunny blond was talking like if the other male in front of him was nothing but a child.

"Please tell me, because I cannot understand why did you betray me, why would you do something like that?" The voice suddenly turned a dark tone and the blue eyes turned into an icy color that was glowing. Alfred growled softly and then smiled, taking a hold of the hatter's face lovingly, letting his thumbs rub against the gentle jaw line, then the cheek bones before moving to the eyelids."Why?" Alice smiled and let his thumbs push inside the Hatter's eye sockets, letting his digits push into the eyeballs until blood was pouring out from the teen's face.

The Hatter didn't scream but he did whimpered and swallowed heavily. "Y-you are not who I betrayed. No, nononono! You are not who I love, not at all! Not at all! It wasn't supposed to be like this, you were not supposed to remember! NO, not at all!" And the sandy blond whimpered again when the thumbs pulled out, leaving him blind and with blood crawling down from his face down to his neck.

"I think you are far too insane for me to understand you my dear Hatter." Alice said softly and shook his head as his arms wrapped around Arthur's head, hugging it close to his chest. He let his fingers play with the soft sandy blond hair and ignored the blood that was now coating his shirt. "Maybe I should make you a bit saner for me to understand you, wouldn't that be lovely? Wouldn't it?"

Arthur shook his head and began to struggle then. He squirmed and kicked his legs, pushing away from Alfred's chest with both of his arms, even clawing and shoving him but he wasn't capable of getting him off. "NO! nononono! I'm fine the way I am! I'm fine; it's okay to be insane! I like being insane, d-don't do it! No, no, please don't!" The teen was getting and sobbing, but the ground was already glowing underneath them and chains were slowly wrapping around his form. "NO! No, no! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm sorry! Please don't! STOP!" He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the feeling of dying to come, waiting for the awful feeling of being drained out until only one part of him was alive…but it never came, instead the sound of someone falling against the ground was heard.

Alfred clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes, his hand was now holding on his shoulder and the wound that was slowly spitting out blood. Slowly he got to his feet after being knocked back by a figure that was now standing in front of the Hatter. Violet eyes glared at the icy orbs in front of him and a rose was thrown in the agent's direction, a rose that turned into a thousand different thorns that were aiming for their prey. Alice reacted quickly and moved to the side, rolling on the ground and quickly getting to his feet, in front of the Hatter was none other than the Queen of Hearts.

The wavy haired male glared down at Alice and another rose appeared in his hand. "So you are back, I was hoping you were never reborn because you were a failure of a creation but apparently my luck is not that great." He huffed softly, his fists shaking on either side of his body.

The Queen narrowed his eyes and then turned around, one of his hands gently holding on Arthur's hands before he snapped his fingers and the chains on his body broke apart. "Hatter, you silly little Hatter." The voice was softer than Alfred's had been before and the hands were gentler and were soon pulling the other teen into a hug. "Why did you bring Alice back when I'm uniting both words so you can be as mad as you want and never die…so you don't need to be with him anymore, so you can be free, why bring him back." The violet eyed male asked softly his thumbs rubbing underneath the missing eyeballs. "Why? You won't need him anymore, why?" The face staring down at the Hatter was so gentle it was almost impossible to imagine that the owner was a rose with sharp thorns.

The Hatter tilted his head and the full lips slowly partnered apart. "…Don't touch me." And this time Arthur's voice was the one that was cold; it was the one that was spitting out venom. "I don't want you near me, or touching me, I hate you. I wish you would have never been created, I wish you would have never reincarnated." For the first time his words were as directs as arrows that were aiming for a target. Arthur's eyes slowly changed from the desperate emerald to the acid color from before, the eyes with the intention of murdering and killing, to destroy and tear apart.

The Queen went stiff and his eyes widened before a smiled gently tugged from the corner of his lips. "Y-you are kidding…r-right? I had to put up a façade for everyone else, but you know me, you truly know me. I had to be cruel for everyone to understand me, f-for people to follow me but you. You can't say that." The boy with glasses shook his head back and forth and let go of the Hatter. "You can't do that to me, not now. W-why? You love me." But the answer he got was another dark glare and those green eyes were slowly poisoning his head, like a toxic waste that was being set in front of him. The violet eyed teen let out a soft noise and fell on his knees before quickly snapping his head to the side when he heard laughing from behind him. Alice grinned back at the Queen his blue eyes looking colder than ice himself.

"Now that is hilarious!" Alfred laughed a bit more, tilting his head back before walking towards the two. "The Queen in love with the Hatter. Priceless, the person that brings insanity and makes the Hatter die fell in love with the person that he kills, truly priceless!" The laugh turned into chuckles and soon Alice was walking pass the Queen to wrap one of his arms around the Hatter's waist, pulling him closer to himself so he could bury his face against the sandy blond hair. "Are you becoming too insane as well my Queen? You can't be with him, you kill him, and you make him crazier and crazier. You are the source of insanity in this kingdom and you know that you are meant to be alone and by yourself for all eternity." The sunny blond chuckled, his amused eyes on the fallen form of the queen. "How pathetic, you know that the Hatter needs me, right?"

The Queen just glanced away and wrapped both of his arms around himself, his whole body trembling in shock. "No, this is a lie. Hatter, you said it to me!" Violet eyes glanced desperately at the empty eye sockets in front of him. "You said it, you said that you didn't love Alice, you said that you hated him! You said that you loved me; you said it over and over again. Why are you doing this to me? I-I…I broke all the rules, I am uniting both worlds so we can be t-together so why?" The eyes were now filled with tears that were struggling not to get out but the Hatter didn't even look at him, he didn't look at anyone.

"K-kitty…get me out, please."

In the blink of an eye Alice was once again on the floor and the Queen was thrown back as well. Ivan smiled softly and took a hold of Arthur's hand. The caterpillar quickly reacted and the smoke in his pipe turned into a thick fog again, attacking the pair but it was too late. The Cat and the Hatter were gone, leaving the three behind, it was almost like if they had never been there to begin with.

The Queen slowly got to his feet and brushed his clothes clean, his eyes glaring at Alice. "I don't know what you did to him, but I am going to find out and I swear I am going to make you pay. It was a mistake for me to create you!" He hissed and snared the ground shaking as thorns slowly began to crawl out from within the ground. "You make him suffer, hurt him and do awful things to him and now…now I don't know why he prefers you but after I unite both worlds there is going to be no need for you!"

Alice just smiled in return and got to his feet the wound on his shoulder no longer bleeding. "You are pathetic, you have always been pathetic. You are just jealous that I used to be invisible and then everyone's eyes were on me and only on me so you became the invisible one, the one that nobody wanted to be around, after all you would only drive them mad until they would die. You are the reason why Wonderland is the way it is, you are the one that should die. I am going to stop you from uniting the worlds and then the little Hatter would be all mine mhm?" Alfred smiled from ear to ear, his blue eyes shining with a glint of malice.

"I'm going enjoy devouring you after I'm done with what I'm doing." The Queen said with a glare and a symbol then began to glow underneath him and the same dark hands from before began to crawl out, pulling him until he was gone and only the caterpillar and Alice where standing.

"What took you so long to get me." Alfred snapped and turned around so he was facing the Asian male.

"The Hatter was trying to mislead everyone so we wouldn't find you, so he could be the one to find you." The Caterpillar nodded his head slowly the pipe back in his mouth. "You know I am loyal to you and not the Queen, I tried whatever I could Alice."

The sunny blond chuckled, waving one of his hands in an uncaring manner. "Its fine then, I'll punish our little Hatter once I find him. For now we need to stop the Queen from uniting both worlds. I wouldn't want him to keep my little bunny now, would I? Not until I'm done tearing off his ears and legs, not until I'm done with him for what he did to me."

The Caterpillar laughed softly and then the pipe in his hand disappeared and he slipped his hands under the sleeves of his outfit. "The nerve he had, I'm sure he is so scared right now he is not going to show his face for a while, which means we can finish off the Queen with ease." And the Asian male was walking now, guiding the way for the Castle of the Queen…but Alice was not moving, the sunny blond was staring at his hands, turning them around and flexing his fingers with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"This is not my blank." Alfred said with a grin that was slowly growing bigger and bigger and the icy-cold eyes were shaking with sadism. "Oh Hatter, I see what you tried to do, you silly thing. You stupid whore, I am for sure going to make sure you can't move after I'm done with you, but thank you for making things so much easier for me."

The caterpillar just frowned, confusion showing on his eyes but Alice just turned around and walked away, leaving the other to wonder what he was talking about.

* * *

It was raining. The water falling from the sky was heavy, splashing everywhere as it landed on the ground and against the leaves of the trees around them. The Hatter rubbed his face with both of his hands, ignoring how wet he was now and how his clothes were clinging to his form, his hat was gone, forgotten somewhere on the ground around them.

The sandy blond was shaking, his legs were trembling and having a hard time keeping him up and his eyes were filled with tears that were slowly mixing with the water that was pouring on top of him. "H-he was going to unite both worlds for me, he was going to bring madness and let it spread. For me, me, me, just me, just me. W-why didn't I let it be, why did I changed things?" The green eyed male choked with a sob and his fingers dug through his hair, yanking on the soft locks.

"You did what you thought was best at the time, da? He is doing this because he is not who he is, you know that. You know what you did and how it is making everyone madder than before." Ivan said softly, his suit wet and with a sigh he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it aside uncaringly.

"No, no, no! I shouldn't have, this isn't working. They were not supposed to remember anything, they were supposed to keep the personalities their blanks owned, b-because it was their first blanks, s-so that meant it was who they were meant to be originally. This is all wr-" The Hatter yelped loudly and coughed roughly when the Cat slammed his hand against his throat and pinned him down against one of the trees. Forest green eyes didn't shifted though; instead the color grew duller and softer.

Ivan glared down at the blond but his smile was still on his face. "It was the Caterpillar, it wasn't our fault. We didn't know he was a dog of Alice, we thought he was in our side, right?" With a nod the silver haired male pushed his hand harder against the throat underneath his hand. "We did everything right, everything was done correctly. We didn't drive them mad, we just opened their eyes to the reality of Wonderland so they could live here, Alfred was supposed to kill Matthew and then everything was going to be fine, but everything changed, so our plan needs to change."

Arthur nodded his head slowly and swallowed heavily before taking a deep breath when the hand was removed from his throat.

"I am doing this for fun and you know it Hatter, so don't disappoint me. After all living for so many years makes things dull and boring." The Cat smiled a bit wider and tilted his head back, his violet eyes staring at the rainy sky. "People believe mad people are crazy because of the way we think, but in the end we make everything simple. If we do not like someone we kill them, what matters is our pleasure and existence so then, Arthur, what do we do if we can't be with the person we want, but can be with someone else?"

"We switch them." The Hatter answered softly his green eyes staring down at the muddy ground.

"Exactly, so then, what is that crazy little head of yours thinking of now? Make a plan and make it work." The Cat laughed softly crossing his arms over his wet shirt.

"I already have one kitty…I'll make it more amusing for you, don't worry." And the forest green eyes were glowing and smiling.

* * *

The Hatter found Alice, he found him sitting on his tea table with the March Hare, Dum, Dee, and the Caterpillar. The blue eyed male didn't look surprise when the sandy blond suddenly appeared from behind one of his chairs and sat down before picking up a cup of tea with trembling hands. The rest of the group looked calm, calmer than before even, the madness in their eyes were gone and now they looked sane enough to know what they were doing, after all Alice was back, their dear little Alice was near them making them happy and sane.

"I knew you will come Hatter." Alfred was the one that broke the silence and smiled, his chin resting on top of his hand.

"T-this is my table silly, my home, mine, mine, all mine." The Hatter nodded slowly and took a sip of his cup of tea but the shaking of his hands was too much and soon he dropped the cup.

"True, true." Alice smiled and then glanced around him. "You guys may leave for now, but get ready, we are leaving for the castle." The sunny blond waited for the group to leave before lazily standing up and walking around the table until he was standing next to the shorter male.

"I-I'm sorry, f-for what I did. I'm so-" The Hatter whimpered softly and closed his eyes when a hand was quickly shoved on top of his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Shhh. It's okay my little Hatter, I know why you did it and I have to say I find it highly amusing." Alfred purred softly and leaned in, nuzzling his face against the other's soft neck. He let go of the Hatter's mouth to slip his hands under his shirt, letting his digits rub against the soft skin underneath. "You still feel the same love." With a content noise the sunny blond pulled the Hatter so he was standing on his feet before pushing him against the table and forcing him to sit on it.

Arthur rubbed his lips together, his eyes staring down at the hand that was underneath his shirt and was now tugging on the belt of his shorts. "R-really? So many years passed, so many. I-I should get more tea, yeah more tea!" The Hatter said nervously and tried to move back just to have a pair of firm hands hold onto his hips to keep him in place.

"No, no, its fine. I think you don't need tea, you need something else." Alfred smiled from ear to ear and slowly got closer until his lips were touching the Hatter's. "You know you want to do this right? You love doing this, specially now. You are going to enjoy it even more with this new body mhm?"

The Hatter froze in place and stared at Alice with wide eyes before he grinned and glanced away. "S-silly, witty. W-what are you talking about? So confusing, I think you are too sane for me to get you!"

The sunny blond just smiled and kissed the hatter, wrapping both of his arms around his waist before pulling him closer to his body until their chests were rubbing against each other. The kiss was rough and demanding, not asking for permission or waiting for the Hatter to get what was happening, no. Alfred pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth, rubbing the wet muscle against the soft and moist insides until he had his fill.

"Twenty-seven years, such a long time in Wonderland. You killed me and made me wait twenty-seven years for this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am going to." The azure eyes slowly began to glow until the icy coldness was back. "After all, it would be silly if you didn't." Alfred chuckled and roughly pulled the hatter's pants down and lifted his shirt up until the other was fully exposed. He ignored the shaking of the smaller body and instead he hungry took in what was given. The former agent sucked and licked on the soft skin of the Hatter's chest, his teeth rubbing against a nipple before roughly biting on it.

The Hatter squirmed and twisted his body, his back arching a bit as he closed his eyes with a shaky sigh. Not the person you love but he looks exactly like him. How could he deal with something like this? How! It was slowly driving him madder and madder and he could feel the rush running through his veins but he couldn't let the sunny blond confuse him, no. Not now and not ever, not until he could fully hold the person that loved and wanted to be with, but for now, for now he could let this happen, because he needed to let it happen so he could get the other half that was missing.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked with a smile as he bit down on the tender flesh of the Hatter's neck.

"How sane I would like to be right now so things wouldn't make sense." And it was the first time the Hatter actually wished his insanity didn't make things so clear.

* * *

I hope I gave enough hints for people to figure out what's happening. Oh! Also, I forgot to add last time that the March Hare was Hong Kong!

Reviews Amuse me.


	7. Together

The final chapter. Enjoy.

Warnings: Violence and Sex and possibly a lot of mistakes.

* * *

How many times had he walked through the same paths? So many times, and now they looked so different and the feeling so was bizarre he thought that maybe he was not in Wonderland anymore, maybe he was in another world all along, but no, this was Wonderland. He was home, the place he loved and had come to depend on, his Wonderland and his madness. This place, this demented place was created out of the madness of people.

The Queen was the first one to be born and the Queen created all of them, all of them were created from the same madness the Queen was able to create around him.

Now Wonderland was not the same, it was opaque, old and disgusting. The bright colors were gone and the magic behind the enchanted forests were gone and it was his entire fault, all of it. He traded the place he loved in order to archive what he wished to hold and to have, so there was no regret, no, there was no hesitation.

Emerald eyes were held high as he stared at the back of Alice, he kept walking behind him, letting his feet drag him along with the rest of the group. Alfred was smiling, his bright blue eyes filled with the desire of destruction, the destruction he was going to get once he killed the Queen. The rest of the group was now nothing but his pawns, and that was no different from before. Little Alice, who used to be invisible became so bright and content, so wanted by everyone in Wonderland that everyone forgot about the Queen, the creation the Queen of Hearts created for his people was stealing all the love she so desired.

Arthur knew this, he knew this because the Queen told him so, because the Queen broke down in front of him, crying and struggling his own hysteria and loneliness. Nobody even knew how he looked like, nobody bother to talk to him or even attempt to reach him, nobody. It was because the Queen of Hearts was madness and madness in Wonderland would kill you, so who would want to drink poison willingly? Nobody, except one person, only one person in Wonderland loved madness and enjoyed being mad; The Mad Hatter, he was capable of feeding from madness itself, he was capable of taking it all in and turning into his meal, but the Hatter could only be with one person and that person was Alice, because Alice was the only one that could keep him from dying…but it was a lie, Arthur was incapable of holding his madness like the rest of Wonderland. He was born to be mad and die from madness.

So now, now the Hatter was walking behind Alice, letting the blue eyed witch guide them to the castle to destroy the Queen, so the source of madness was killed and then Wonderland would be just what it used to be under Alice's rule.

"You are awfully quiet Hatter." The Caterpillar commented with a bored tone.

"The Hatter is tired, so tired. I think my head may fall off from how tired I am." The sandy blond answered with a smile and turned his head away to stare down at the ground.

"I was with him last night, that's why he is so tired." Alice added with a smug little smile and the conversation ended. Dum and Dee giggled from behind and the March Hare gently elbowed them to shut them up.

The castle was coming into view and the Hatter swallowed heavily. It would work, it would for sure work, or else he was going to have to go through the same pain again and everything he had done and sacrificed would be useless. He could hear the noises of excitement from the twins and then the two charged. Dum and Dee were the ones to break down the door of the castle and as soon as the wooden doors fell down roses' roots spat out from within the door. The roots squirmed and then stretched reaching for the twins that were giggling and joining hands as their scythes easily cut down the roots and thorns.

Dum smirked and the scythe in his hands easily moved around his body as he cut the roots until a path was clear. He looked different, more confident an arrogant, his green eyes were half lidded and his weapon was easily moving in his hands unlike before. The pale-green eyed male was skillfully using his weapon instead of clumsily and roughly. With a small chuckle he took a hold of his sister's hand and the two walked along the path together their scythes being held high and proud.

Dee sighed softly and she easily swung her scythe to get rid of some roots that were still struggling to attack. "The Queen is weak, so weak. He is using up all of his powers to unite the worlds, it is going to be easy to kill him!" She almost purred and glanced at her brother before squeezing their joining hands a little bit.

"Yes, yes, it is going to be easy, easy!" Dum snickered and glanced back at the group that was now following them.

The March Hare tilted his head, his brow emotionless eyes staring at the hallway before he turned to walk across the wall and then the ceiling. The Rabbit smirked when more roots came crawling out from with the ground and he quickly moved the sword in his hand to cut through them though this time roses began to bloom and the petals from the roses were blown away by the wind. The young male clicked his tongue at the sharp petals and easily dodged by jumping from the ceiling to the walls and then the floor. He kept moving, running across the hall and tearing apart the roses until they couldn't harm any of them.

"Too easy, far too easy." The brown haired male mumbled, his bored eyes staring down at the petals on the ground as his feet landed on the floor with flawless perfectly.

"He is pathetic, what do you expect." Alice snickered and he reached for the door that was now in front of them. He licked his lips and pushed the door open and blades quickly were thrown in his direction but they were easily reflected by transparent chains that were dancing around Alfred's body.

The throne room was a wreck. The carpet was torn and dirty with mud and the once white walls were now disgusting and were covered on blood. The beautiful marvel statues were broken and hundreds of different corpses were tossed uncaringly against the sides of the room. The bodies were all wearing a set of white and red armor and their heads were missing, letting the blood pool down below their fallen form.

On the throne the Queen was sitting. He was panting and his messy hair was covering half of his face. The violet eyed male was holding onto the throne, digging his nails against the chair as sweat ran down his forehead. He looked tired and worn out, still he stood up and walked down the steps of his throne. Pride pouring out of his form.

"Imprudent bastards, walking into my castle like this, after I was the one that gave you birth. I was the one that kept wonderland in balance for you and now you betray me." The Queen chuckled and brushed his hair off his face before fixing his glasses and glaring at the group.

Alice snickered, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his lips. "But you were the one that broke the balance, you mislead them all into believing that madness was what they needed but it wasn't true. The only one that needs madness like a drug is our dear little Hatter," The sunny blond smiled and yanked on the Hatter's arm until he was standing in front of him. "and you know, and that's why you are doing this. Not because of people in Wonderland but because of your own selfishness."

The Queen narrowed his eyes, his fists shaking on either side of his body. "So what if I did it because I wanted something? All I have done is to please my people and nothing else, and what did I get in return? Nothing! No recognition no nothing! Instead I have to put a mask so they hate me, so they despise me and won't get near me so they won't die!" The violet eyed teen shook, his lips rubbing together in anger as the ground began to shake and slowly the marvel floor began to break, letting small roses' roots crawl out.

Alice just smiled and tilted his head. "If you hate your life so much, then just die." The azure eyes turned a cold color. "Because we don't need you, all they need is me. So go ahead and die, it is your turn to be invisible." And the sunny blond laughed.

Dum and Dee giggled along with Alice, the scythes in their hands ready to attack and then the roots finally shot out the twins moved and easily cut through the weak plants. The scythes moved along with each other in a symphony like state. The two twins snickered and threw their scythes against the roots, cutting them all into pieces before running to their weapons as more roots quickly crawled over the floor to try to get them.

Alfred took his chance to run towards the Queen but the other just glared and threw a rose towards the sunny blond, making the rose shoot its sharp petals against Alice. The petals moved towards their target, circling Alfred and moving around him until they would see an opening to cut through. The thorns of the roses soon joined in and quickly cut through the tender flesh until a chain reflected the sharp objects and threw them against the floor.

Alice grinned and ran towards the Queen and once he was in reach of the other one of the chains wrapped around Matthew's leg, pulling and yanking the violet-eyed male against the ground before roughly moving him around and throwing him against one of the decorating pillars in the room.

The Queen whimpered but quickly got to his feet. Blood was slowly running down the teen's face, leaving a small trail on the side of his face and neck.

"Are you really willing to fight? Why are you still doing this? The Hatter hates you, he said it himself." Alfred snickered and launched towards the Queen. One of his chains wrapped around the other's waist, lifting him up and throwing his body against the wall next to the throne. "You are weak from wasting all of your energy in uniting the worlds and nobody is going to help you, nobody is willing to help you. You are alone dear Queen."

Matthew weakly got to his knees and spat out blood. He lifted his head, his prideful eyes staring back at Alice before he glanced over to the side to stare at the Hatter that was keeping his eyes on the floor. "I'm not doing this for me; I'm doing it for the happiness of the person that I care about. I don't care if you believe that it's pathetic. I am doing it for him." The Queen bit down on his bottom lip and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

The forger agent chuckled and glanced back at the hatter before walking over to where the smaller male was standing and with a smile he wrapped one of his arms around him. "But he hates you and loves me." Alice said in a childish tone as he lifted the Hatter's chin to force him to watch the scene in front of him.

"I don't care."

Alice's smile fell and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care, because as long as he's happy and his world is one where he can't die then I'll be fine, because he made my loneliness disappear and I'm thankful for that…so as long as this world is better for him then I don't care." The violet eyed male smiled a kind smile before coughing up more blood. The Queen had no time to react when a chain pierced through his stomach and pulled him forward and against the floor head first. Everything went still when a nasty crunching noise as heard and blood began to pool around the Queen.

Alfred smiled and he lazily walked over to where the body was, he nudged the Queen with his foot and when he didn't move his smile just grew wider.

"Are you going to eat him now?" The Hatter asked, his eyes finally staring at the sunny blond that was standing next to the Queen. "Are you going to destroy him and get rid of him?" And Arthur smiled, his lips were twitching as he took a step forward near the two. "Make him disappear."

Alice glanced at the corpse on the floor and then the Hatter, a smile slowly tugged across his lips as his eyes hid a glint behind them. "Yeah, I supposed that would be a good idea, after all he can't die out of madness and the only way to kill him is to eat him up uh?" The sunny blond sighed softly and ignored how the hatter was getting closer and closer as his chains moved around the Queen's body. "To devour him until his whole being is nothing but a mere memory inside of me." The chains made a move to wrap around Matthew but before they did they quickly turned and moved towards the Hatter instead. The long weapon wrapped around the Hatter's form, tightly keeping him in place.

"And you would love that, wouldn't you?" Alfred giggled and turned around, his attention now on the Hatter that was staring at him with wide eyes. "You would love for his memories to be inside me right?" The former agent moved across the rug until he was standing in front of the green eyed male and his hand was holding his chin. "Because that means the real Queen would show himself, because that means I would disappear. You think I wouldn't notice? That this is not my blank and my blank is now on the floor on a puddle of blood."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and then glared, his forest green eyes slowly turning an emerald color before he laughed softly and shook his head. "Alice is so smart, so smart, but if he doesn't eat Matthew then I'm going to have to eat you both and do everything again, and again, and again until I get it right!" The grin on his lips grew wider and another Hatter appeared next to him. The second hatter broke the chains and ran towards Alice a dagger in his hand as he attacked the blue eyed male.

Dum and Dee growled softly and quickly ran towards the Hatter, their scythes getting ready to attack except the March Hare got in front of them and smirked. "Don't run with sharp things." And with that being said he attacked the twins, his sword and quick moves easily overwhelming the twins and keeping their attention. "This fight has nothing to do with you two, it is in between them. I'll keep you busy instead."

The Caterpillar narrowed his eyes and he clenched his fists so hard that the pipe in his hand broke in half. "Bastard rabbit." With a growl he ran towards the group, his eyes glaring daggers at the March Hare that was easily forcing the twins to back away from the Hatter and Alice. The Asian male was just about to attach when a figure appeared in front of him and punched him on the stomach before kicking him across the room.

Ivan smiled and reappeared in front of the Caterpillar his violet eyes glowing as fog crawled out from within. "Like the rabbit said, you shouldn't interrupt, this is in between them. You and the rest of Wonderland are nothing but intruders and have in no importance in this. Instead I'll amuse you dear Caterpillar." The bigger male snickered and rolled his head over his shoulders as one of his fists came down, crashing against the other's face.

Alice glared and clicked his tongue as he watched his little group being cornered and attacked. "I should have guessed that damn rabbit was not going to be on my side, he was always loyal to you and was your friend." Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and turned their attention towards the Hatter. "I figured he realized that you were nothing but a worthless bitch but that didn't happen."

The Hatter didn't say a word instead he glared back at Alice and then another Hatter appeared next to him and then another one. The three copies were now standing around the real Hatter, their sharp weapons moving in their hands with the anxiety of attacking. "You are the one that doesn't belong here. Wonderland was fine without you, Wonderland was better without you. It was a mistake for you to exist." The copies took this as a clue and attacked.

Alfred growled down in his throat and his blue began to glow as a white aura appeared around him and he smirked. "You keep forgetting that this blank, is not my own but still has the powers of the person that it belongs to." With a soft snicker Alice snapped his fingers and the ground tore appear making roses' roots crawl out and attack the Hatters. The roots quickly wrapped around the copies and dug their sharp thorns against the soft flesh before spinning and tearing apart the bodies, making legs, arms and different body parts fall heavily against the ground.

"H-how can you…how can you use his powers?" The Hatter swallowed heavily and another two copies appeared next to him, this time it was the Hatter that was missing and arm and the child.

"How can I not? I know what you did Hatter, Matthew didn't so he couldn't figure it out but I don't blame him, the memories my blank received were the memories of an idiotic moron." Alice smiled and flicked his wrists making the roots bloom roses and soon petals were flying everyone, filling the room before attacking the two copies. The petals cut through the skin, drawing out blood until flesh was being ripped off and the copies turned into dust and disappeared. "You can't fight against the powers of the Queen, that is impossible my dear Hatter."

Alfred gave a content smile and let one of the roots wrap around the Hatter before making the root grow thicker and soon enough thorns were growing and digging against the vulnerable flesh. "I should eat you up, I should eat you slowly and then when you reincarnate I am going to look for you and I'm going to torture you and drive you insane until you forget your dear Queen, until you forget what you felt for him and you can only see me…because I am the only one that matters. Your dear Alice." The sunny blond snickered and then laughed, his head tilting against his shoulder as a rose moved across the hatter's neck. "Now off with your head!"

The Hatter shook his head and closed his eyes, tears slowly rolling down from the corner of his eyes. No, he couldn't die. No! Everything would go to waste, but he couldn't beat Alice, it was almost as impossible as becoming sane. Everything was going to end, everything was going to become what once were and he was going to be miserable again and he was going to hate who he was and who he was with. Maybe it was the way it was meant to be, just like it said in the book that belong to his Queen, that the Queen wrote himself and the Kitty gave Alfred in an attempt to keep the memory of his Queen inside the blank, so he wouldn't be overpowered by Alice's memories.

Arthur waited, he waited for the known feeling of a blade to pierce his neck but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the frozen figure of Alice. The other male was not moving but his eyes were as wide as they could get and he was just as confused as Arthur.

'_I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore.'_

The voice from before was back and Alice swallowed heavily as his legs moved by themselves, the heavy limbs dragged him across the room and he quickly glanced around to try to get help but Dum and Dee were being mutilated by the March Hare and the Caterpillar, he was too busy holding his own ground against the cat that was obviously just playing with him and was not even trying to truly fight him. He was alone, there was no one to help him and he tried to stop moving but he couldn't and soon enough he was standing in front of the Queen's body that was slowly and starting to heal.

"Stop! Don't you dare!" With a growl the sunny blond tried his best to regain control of his body but nothing was working. The chains were once again moving around the Queen's body and slowly they wrapped themselves around the corpse until the fallen teen looked like a mummy. The chains wriggled and twitched before crushing the body, making blood splash around and coat Alfred's clothes. The long weapons began to make noises then, crunching and chewing noises until the corpse was gone, until nothing was on the floor and they unwrapped and disappear leaving Alice staring at the bloody floor with wide eyes. "No, nononono!" He screamed and wrapped his arms around his head.

Alice's world went blank.

Alfred slowly opened his eyes. The two orbs glanced around his surroundings but there was nothing but darkness. Where was he? The agent shifted and tried to move but he was floating in mid air and it did little to no good. With a frown he tried to at least move his legs and walk around and thankfully he was able to do that but the darkness seem to be endless.

"Ah, there you are."

Alfred quickly spun around and came face to face with…himself.

In front of him another sunny blond was smiling at him, except this person looked younger and was wearing the clothes the Queen had been wearing. But asides from that the two looked exactly the same. Same hair, same eyes, same skin and same body proportions. It was like if he was looking at himself on a mirror, a mirror that would show your younger self.

"Who are you?" The agent narrowed his eyes.

"I'm the Queen of Hearts. The Queen of Wonderland." The boy answered with a smile and tilted his head. "I am who you are."

"What do you mean? The Hatter…The Hatter said that I was Alice." Alfred frowned softly and gave the kid a suspicious glance.

"I know what the Hatter said, I know who you are Mr. Alfred Jones and I know what he tried to do." The Queen sighed softly and took a step forward until he was standing in front of Alfred. "The Hatter, he is a bit crazy you see…but he is lovely." And the blue eyes of the teenager were filled with love as he said this. "You see, we couldn't be together. He was meant to be with Alice and so that needed to stay that way in order for him not to die but that was a lie…Alice, he lied to keep the Hatter by his side, so he could keep him." The Queen nodded his head slowly but then smiled.

"I-I don't understand, you need to explain this to me." Alfred gave a weak nod and he pulled off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"It is a long story." The Queen nodded his head slowly but looked up to stare at Alfred with a determinate look. "But I'll explain you everything." And that determined look reminded Alfred so much of himself. "I was born out of the madness of your own world, all of their negative energy and all of their hate and darkness. I was created and was turned into something more positive, but I was born in a different place, it was an empty kingdom that was created out of the unfulfilled dreams of the humans. I was all alone you see, and it was a very hard and sorrowful life, so slowly and unconsciously I started to create other beings, other beings to keep me company and those new creatures slowly created the kingdom of Wonderland." The younger male nodded his head slowly then glanced around the darkness.

"But, I started to notice that the more I tried to get closer to my own creations, the madder they would become and soon enough they would die. I created more beings and this time I kept my distance, instead I would watch them by far and their happiness was my happiness, even if I couldn't be near them, in the end if I could make them feel good then that was all that matter." The sunny blond grinned this time and gave a thumbs up before his smile fell off and he frowned. "Still, they would keep dying and it was then that I noticed that they were being reborn in the human world, I never noticed this before because I tried my best to stay away from humans but once I noticed this I began to drag them back into Wonderland and the only way of doing it was for them to become mad or open their eyes to reality. So I did that, I drove them insane until they were capable of seeing wonderland."

Alfred rubbed his lips together. "The Hatter mentioned this before, he explained this to me. What I want to know is what is happening, why did you die, how did it happen?"

The Queen chuckled softly and just rolled his eyes. "Want to skip all of that uh? Fine." He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I couldn't be near my people I grew very lonely but I still had a duty to fulfill and I had to go back to the real world and get them…specially one. The Hatter, he would die pretty quickly. I think the longest he ever got to live when I was around was fifteen or twenty years and I mean his life-spam in Wonderland." The teen rubbed his shoulder and his eyes appeared to be glowing with something every time he spoke of the hatter. "So I was forced to get him back over and over again but not only him but a lot of the people in Wonderland, in order to fix this I created Alice, so he could keep the balance."

"But Alice became corrupted and began to spread what he thought was his own balance." Alfred added in with a small glare.

"Exactly." The younger Alfred said. "I didn't notice this though, still let's skip a bit more! So the Hatter would die very often and he was very hard to drive insane, because even his human self was stubborn and somewhat used to the madness, so I had to be very extreme…and even when he was a child I would visit him and make him able to see glimpses of Wonderland so he could begging to lose his sanity little by little with the pass of time and then I would appear to deliver the final blow." The Queen said it with a big grin, after all he was proud of what he had done.

"Still, what I didn't expect was for the Hatter to one day come to my castle and tell me something so silly that I couldn't believe him. He said that he loved me and at first I couldn't believe him…"

The words were lost in Alfred's ears because images were now flashing in front of his eyes, showing him exactly what the Queen was talking about.

_The Queen sighed softly and stared at the scene outside his windows. The people in wonderland was walking outside the castle and some of them were playing by the pond, splashing water against themselves. The older people was discussing something while eating and some women were scolding their children for misbehaving. The outstanding figures, like the Turtle and the Mouse were chatting in between them, while Dum and Dee were wrestling on the grass. _

_How fun, how fun it would be to join them and to enjoy the day with them, but no. He couldn't, if he did then they would die and if they died it would just bring sadness to their lives._

"_You look lonely, so lonely! So lonely you may become mad!" _

_Alfred snapped his head to the side and rolled his eyes at the Hatter. The shorter male was standing next to him, wearing a silly worn out top hat and old clothes that were barely hanging from his figure. "What are you doing here Hatter? Get out before I cut off your head."_

_The green eyed male pouted and shook his head and even got closer until he was sitting on the window and blocking the Queen's view. "I'm not leaving, no, no, no! Not leaving at all! I'm here to talk with the Queen and so that's what I am going to do!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest before smiling and swinging his legs back and forth._

"_Okay fine, what do you want?" The sunny blond rolled his eyes but still he had to grin at the way the silly Hatter was acting._

"_Well you see, you see…I'm here to tell you something very, very important!" Arthur smiled a bit more and leaned in so he was only a couple of inches away from the Queen. "I-I…I-I'm here to tell you that I love you." The words came out softly and filled with sincerity. _

_The Queen just stared and then gave a chuckle. "Don't be stupid Hatter, you don't even know me, you don't even know who I am but you do know that I'm cruel and wouldn't think twice about cutting off that little he-"_

"_That's a lie." The Hatter interrupted and the Queen just stared at him. "I know you, every time I die and I'm reborn in the human world you come to get me and when I'm nothing but a child you make me see Wonderland and I see everything, even you. I know everything you do for us and how it gets unnoticed, I know how much you sacrifice and I know how lonely you are." The shorter male nodded his head slowly and rubbed his lips together. He wasn't even speaking like he usually would, and it was making Alfred surprised to know that the crazy Hatter was capable of speak without riddles or confusing people. _

"_I have died a lot of times, so I have watched you over the years, for so many years. Every single time I die I fall in love with you a little bit more. Every time I wish to be near you, you are madness itself and I love madness so I don't care if I die many times, because I would die happily." The Hatter chuckled softly, and glanced away a blush slowly crawling on his face. _

"_You are with Alice."_

"_I don't love Alice, I hate him. He hurts me, he does anything he wants with me, and he is lying. He is a liar a big liar, he is always lying and nobody believes me!" Arthur screamed this time and closed his eyes._

"_Alice was created to keep balance in Wonderland. He wouldn't lie. If he says you must be with him in order to keep balance then so be it. Plus, I don't love you." _

"I broke his heart that day, he was so sad that he became madder and died the next day." The Queen stared down at his feet with sadness, his hands lightly shaking. "But he didn't give up; he kept coming back and spending time with me. He was a crazy little hatter and soon enough I fell in love with him as well, but we couldn't be together, the more we spent time together the faster he would die and Alice was starting to suspect things." The younger Alfred frowned and shook his head. "So we kept everything a secret, we would see each other once in a while and we would enjoy our time together as much as we could but in the end the time we could spend together was not enough so we started to think about other things…like the human world."

"We decided to spend time together in the human world, so now instead of driving him mad right away, I would do it slowly. I would rape him, torture him and do so many things to him that he would enjoy if he was the real Hatter, so he could remember, so he could remember how much I love him once he was able to remember who he was." The Queen snickered softly, his blue eyes turning darker shade of blue was he spoke of this. "He always said he loved what I did to him, so I would make it better and better every time and soon he began to cherish those moments and so he turned them into his weapon."

Alfred shivered and shook his head; the memories of what the Queen was talking about were soon clouding his mind. It was what he had seen before back in his real world. How he was torturing and raping and then willingly fucking the Hatter. How he was doing all of those things to him and it never felt wrong, no. It felt just right, and now he understood why. It was because the Hatter wanted him to do those things to him, so he could enjoy their time together and then Arthur could do it as well in his memories.

"But it wasn't enough for him, he wanted us to be together in Wonderland, the place he so much loved and with the madness he so much enjoyed." The blue eyed boy sighed, his shoulders sulking a little bit. "He killed me and ate me and he did the same with Alice. Now I am able to understand why, because Alice figured it out and Alice is now part of us, except he is gone and is nothing but memories now. Still, he did it because he used the logic of a mad person. If I can't be with the person I love but I can be with someone else then I should just switch them and that's what he did. He made Alice the Queen and the Queen Alice, that way he was going to be able to be with me, because I was going to become Alice and the Alice was going to become the Queen, the person he couldn't be with."

The Queen chuckled softly and glanced away. "How pathetic, he was the one that took action instead of me. My idea was to unite both worlds and the fake queen was able to put it in motion but I wasn't, because I was too scared, because I loved my kingdom so he was the one that decided to do something. He didn't hesitate, because he knew what he wanted but I am not as mad as he is so I just saw obstacles and everything was too complicated." The teenager rubbed his face and then leaned his head against Alfred's chest.

"But his plan went wrong when allies of Alice stepped in and made our blank remember Alice completely and so the memories overcame the two of us. Blanks are born with a minimum knowledge of who we used to be, as we become madder and madder we remember more and more, until we become one and who we are meant to be."

Alfred gave a weak nod and placed one of his hands on top of the teen's head. He could understand what the Queen was saying, because he was able to see it. The Hatter had tried to drive him insane, but just insane enough for him to open his eyes to Wonderland yet, during that time Alfred was able to see memories of who he used to be and what he did to the Hatter, but when the Hatter gave him the memories of Alice everything became too confusing, so he was unable to protect who he was and Alice was capable of taking over his body.

"I want to be with him." The Queen whispered softly. "In order to do that, we must become one." With a soft noise he tilted his head back to stare at his older self a smile spreading across his lips. "I'll fix everything in your world, the madness would be gone and everything is going to be better. I promise."

The agent felt his throat running dry and he closed his eyes. If he accepted he was not going to be able to see his friends again, none of them. He was not going to be able to go back home and live his normal life, his parents would be gone, his siblings as well. Alfred was going to give up everything in his life for this…and it felt so right. Everything felt so right now, it was like if he had found something he was missing in his life before and now everything was coming together. He was never going to be able to forgive the Hatter for what he did to those children though and he was sure the Queen knew about this.

"I have a plan, to make everything better. You are going to forget what he did and I promise, you are not going to hate him anymore." The shorter sunny blond smiled.

"What about Alice, and the people that follow Alice, they are going to try to take revenge, they are going to try something." The agent added with a panicking tone in his voice.

"By now the Cat and the March Hare already probably ate them. It would be a few years before they are reborn, same with Alice."

"But they are going to be reborn and so the peace won't last." Alfred took a step back, his hands shaking a little bit.

"Don't worry, my plan would fix that too. I am the only one that knows how to find people in Wonderland, for anyone else it would take them longer, much longer. That's why it took the Hatter twenty-seven years to find you, when I usually get my people back during their teenager years and the people that follow Alice is gone." The queen took a step forward and then smiled, his smile just as bright as the one Alfred himself owned. "And don't worry, you won't be lost, you are part of who I am and so we are just going to become one."

The older blond took a deep breath and closed his eyes before grinning and nodding his head. "Fine, let's make it work."

"Awesome!" The Queen almost squeaked and everything went red.

Azure eyes opened slowly and stared at the forest green eyes in front of him. The Queen smiled softly and slowly sat on the floor as the Hatter moved to the side to let him do so. The shorter male was staring at Alfred, his green eyes somewhat bigger than before, his hands were nervously playing with his sleeves and for now he was avoiding eye contact with the blue eyed male.

What the Hatter wasn't expecting though was the Queen to pull him by the arm and against his body before wrapping his arms around his frame and kissing his lips. It was bliss itself and the sandy blond closed his eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around Alfred, his fingers running through the sunny blond hair before pulling the other closer until their bodies were touching and their mouths were melting against each other.

"Y-you are back, it worked! It worked!" Arthur giggled softly and hugged the sunny blond closer, his eyes tearing up a little bit as he pulled away from the hug.

"It did you silly Hatter." The Queen gently ran his fingers across Arthur's face, his thumb rubbing against the soft lips.

Ivan chuckled softly from behind and gently brushed some dust off of his suit, although that did little to no good since he was now covered on blood and the Caterpillar was nowhere in sight. The cat smiled and licked his bloody lips. "Ah, so the Queen is back, good, good. Maybe now you can fix this whole mess!"

Alfred glanced around him and sighed softly, his throne room was a mess, blood was coating the walls and the floor and all of his cards were dead. The floor were torn and the ceiling was cracking and dirty with disgusting maggots were slowly crawling around what was left of the pretty floor. The sunny blond noticed the March Hare and the Rabbit just smiled at him before walking near the group, his clothes were also coated with blood and he was now caring two scythes that obviously did not belong to him.

The Queen chuckled, his eyes glancing around the room once again before he got to his feet. "I already started, the worlds are not uniting anymore and the separation is happening." With a nod he glanced at the Hatter that was now clinging to one of his arms and nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder. "Everything would be alright Cat." Alfred glanced at the violet eyed male from the corner of his eyes and then smirked. "But for now, I think we are going to be leaving."

Ivan laughed and closed his eyes when a symbol appeared behind the Hatter and the Queen. The two were soon enough gone, leaving the two behind with the bloody mess all around them. "I think, it is a wonderful day to walk outside."

"Shall we?" The Rabbit smiled and tossed the two scythes against the floor.

"Yes, I think we should."

The two turned around and left the throne room. Sunlight was already shinning through the dark clouds of Wonderland and slowly the once opaque world was turning a bright, lively world once again. The flowers were stretching and yawning and the trees were rapidly growing, making their long branches give a comfortable shade. The grass was growing and the once empty pond was full of water. People was slowly peeking out from within their homes and walking out, shielding their eyes from the sunlight. It was like waking up from a long dream, a dream that turned into a nightmare.

Alfred snickered softly as he pushed the Hatter against his bed, his hands quickly pulling off the other's shirt before tossing it away uncaringly. "So long, it has been so long." He whispered against Arthur's neck and bit down on the skin, his hands already working on pulling the annoying pants down until the piece of clothing was showing what he wanted to see. "You are so mean, torturing me like that, making everything such a big mess. I should punish you for that my silly Hatter."

"I-I wanted to be with you, I did what I had to do." The sandy blond frowned and nodded his head but soon enough a loud moan was crawling out from his throat. The Hatter glanced down, staring at what was happening. The Queen was sucking and biting on his nipples, twisting them roughly before taking them in his mouth again. Fingers were soon being pushed against Arthur's mouth and he quickly sucked on the digits, his tongue rubbing and coating the fingers with saliva until drool was running down his chin.

The forger agent smirked and pulled his fingers back. He stared at his wet fingers for a couple of seconds before easily pushing his middle finger inside the other's tight opening. "You know that we still can't be together right?" The Queen added, his finger thrusting in and out slowly, making the male underneath him squirm and moan softly. "They will be back and you are going to keep dying when around me. So let's become mad, the two of us, until we die. Let's live a normal human life, I'll leave my kingdom if you are willing to leave your madness. I am willing to sacrifice what I cherish the most if you do so as well." Alfred smiled and kissed the full lips as another finger was added inside the smaller body.

"Y-you can't become mad, y-you just create madness." The Hatter gasped loudly and arched his back, his hips slowly rocking back and forth against the fingers before he shivered and spread his legs apart, giving the other more room to move.

"I'll become mad for you, as mad as a Hatter." The Queen snickered softly and added a third finger, the digits were now thrusting in and out, spreading apart the tight opening before forcing their way deeper inside until the ring of muscles was gaping and swallowing the fingers deeper inside, wanting more and begging for more.

"I-if you do that, then I'll become so mad I'll become sane. Y-yeah, I'll give up one love for the other." Arthur smiled softly, his half lidded eyes staring at the blue eyes on top of him.

Alfred smirked and unzipped his pants. "Let's be so mad that we are sane then, my little Hatter." He nodded and got in between the Hatter's legs, his head leaning down to rest against the soft skin underneath him. "So mad, we would die." And he chuckle was he moved closer, his member rubbing against the tight hole in front of him and with a quick move he thrust in, letting the tight head envelop his whole length.

* * *

"Ah! A-alfred you git! H-how many times h-have I told you not to push in the whole thing!" Arthur whined softly and glanced back at the American that was grinning down at him. He let out a soft a noise and turned his head away from the sight to bury his face against the pillows underneath him. The shorter male let out soft whimpering noises and pushed his hips back, moaning loudly once he felt some friction inside his body.

"eheh, sorry Art but I can't help myself, plus I don't think you mind it." Alfred snickered and ran his fingers over his boyfriend's back. "You are even arching like a cat, I think you like it that much uh?" He smirked and wrapped his hands around the hips in front of him before pulling them back against his body as he thrust back and forth inside the petite Brit. "I think you like to n-nag too much, even in sex."

"S-shut your trap and keep moving!" The frustrated sandy blond yelled against his pillow and huffed. He soon regret it when the male behind him began to roughly move inside of him, rolling his hips back just to push forward with brute force. Arthur closed his eyes and moaned, his upper body melting against the pillows as his hips moved along with Alfred, letting the other roughly fuck him and use his asshole as he pleased. "M-more, A-alfred." The Brit lightly whined keeping his upper body high in the air as his knees began to tremble.

"First you bitch then you beg, you bipolar bitch." Alfred laughed softly and leaned forward his tongue running along Arthur's shoulder.

"D-don't be mean!" Arthur whined softly and shook his head, his hands holding tightly on his pillows before he let out a deep moan and closed his eyes, his hips now moving on its own, rocking back and forth to follow Alfred's rough movements. He shivered and closed his eyes, feeling how his asshole was pulling Alfred closer and deeper, wrapping tightly around the member inside of him. The Brit felt his brain shutting down before roughly jerking and making him scream when Alfred's cock hit his prostate. The Brit's body turned into a shaky mess as he began to spam around and jerk his body back against the American, desperately moving and trying to get the other to hit the same spot again!

"Mhm, cute slut Art." Alfred whispered on his ear and thrust deeper inside to rub against the same spot again. "Why don't you moan a little more." And the sunny blond snickered when he got what he wanted. He shivered and groaned, listening to the way his boyfriend was moaning and squirming underneath him, how the body was shaking and jerking back against his own, trying to melt against his being. The American almost choked with a moan when he felt Arthur releasing against the bed sheets, his asshole tightening around his member until it was almost impossible to move. The tight heat was squeezing him and wrapping him full and it only took a couple of seconds for Alfred to find his release, his cum soon enough filling the smaller body underneath his.

"Y-you are a beast." Arthur said after a couple of minutes, his panting now under control.

"Why thank you!" Alfred grinned and then yelped when a pillow was shoved on his face.

"Not like that you bastard!" The Brit huffed and rolled away from under Alfred before standing up and groaning. "Now I have to take a shower. "

"Do it fast! I'm hungry! I wanna go get something to eat." The sunny blond stretched until a popping noise was heard and he groaned in pleasure.

"Fine, fine, you selfish douchebag."

It took Arthur around half of hour to take a shower that he found had done the job done, plus it was longer than usual because of the cum that kept crawling out from between his legs and that he quickly had to wash away. It was so embarrassing and made him wonder why he didn't punch the damn American every time he did this! He was so selfish and inconsiderable!

The couple was living in a two bedroom apartment in London, and even though they were just renting for now it felt as homey as it could get. Alfred's office was downstairs while Arthur's office was upstairs, the Brit picked the dark room because it was needed for his photography, while Alfred needed light for his artwork. It was odd, how the two ended up going to the same Art school in California and before they knew it they were dating. Alfred was studying animation while Alfred was studying professional photography. Still, before they knew it they were done with College and Arthur had to go back to London and for his surprise Alfred decided to follow him.

The two were capable of finding a stable job and soon enough they were living by themselves, something Arthur's mother was extremely happy about since the two were too much for her to handle when they were together! Alfred was a sweetheart she would say but he was just too hyperactive compared to what his dear mother was used to dealing with.

The Brit chuckled softly and changed into some comfortable, fitting jeans before putting on some combat boots and a long sleeves shirt. "Come on Alfred, let's go get your damn food."

The sunny blond jumped off of the couch and turned off the TV with a grin. "Good, I'm starving!" by now Alfred was wearing his normal cargo pants and T-shirts so at least he was not thinking about going out naked! "And it's raining so you better get your umbrella."

"You got your own already?" Arthur asked as he got his umbrella from the small closet next to the tiny kitchen.

"Yep!" Alfred said cheerfully and opened the front door as he opened his umbrella.

"Let's go then." And the two were out of the house soon enough, walking along the streets and next to each other. Alfred was like always chatting about how awesome it was to work with animators and how many new characters he was creating in his studio. Of course he even informed Arthur that he decided to create a female version of himself, which earned a smack from the Brit, because what was shown to him was a girl with pigtails that was wearing nothing but an apron.

"It's sexy!"

That's the excuse the American gave him before giving Arthur a present the next day, which happen to be an apron and ironically enough they ended up having sex with the Brit only wearing that. It was embarrassing but enjoyable so Arthur decided not to yell at Alfred for what he did.

The Englishman had been too busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure in front of him until the bumped against the tall male in front of him. Arthur yelped softly and quickly took a step back. "S-sorry! I wasn't pay attention." He gave an polite smile and tilted his head to stare at the man in front of him.

Violet eyes stared down at Arthur. "Ah, its fine. I wasn't paying attention myself!" The tall male was completely soak from the rain, his coat was clinging to his form and his hair was covering his eyes a little bit.

"Ah, w-what are you doing out here without an umbrella!" Arthur quickly asked and then glanced at Alfred that was now standing next to him.

"He has mines and won't share it." The smiling male said and pointed at the man that was standing behind him. The new male figure was smirking and his red eyes were staring at the couple, his white hair was just long enough to cover his forehead but not the rest of his eyes.

"I'm too awesome to let you under my umbrella." The albino said with a bigger smirk.

"See? He is just so mean." The violet eyed male said and shook his head.

"Well, what an asshole." Alfred mumble out and then yelped when Arthur gently elbow him on the stomach.

"Uh, well…here, you can have mines. I can share with dorky over here." Arthur said and got underneath Alfred's umbrella before offering the stranger his own.

"Ah, why thank you." The tall male accepted the umbrella and then reached for something underneath his clothes. It was a business card that he quickly gave to the Brit. "Come and pick it up here please, and maybe I can give you something in return for your kindness."

Arthur took the surprisingly dry cart and quickly read the name. "Ivan Braginski." He said out loud and turned his eyes back to the man in front of him but he was gone, and so was the albino. "W-where did they go?"

Alfred blinked and quickly glanced around but the pair was nowhere in sight. "I don't know." With a frown the American glanced at the card. "Toy company uh? That sounds like fun!" He grinned and glanced at Arthur.

The Brit flipped the card over and blinked at the grin that was drawn and the small quote underneath it. "'Mad people will forever be damned.' That's a weird slogan for a toy company." The sandy blond tilted his head, flipping the card over again to read the address and phone number.

"We should check it out! It may be fun, maybe he can give us like free toys and stuff." The American laughed softly and began to move, pulling his boyfriend along with him.

"Maybe, well I do want my umbrella back." The green eyed male said with a chuckle and put the card in his pocket.

The two missed the pair of red and violet eyes that were following their movements and the grins that were spreading across their faces.

* * *

This fic was a lot of fun to write, many things could have went in a different way but I decided that it was best to end it like this. Maybe in the future I would write spin offs that have to do with different parts of the fic but I can't promise that. Over all I wanted to write a romance that wasn't like all the other fics, I wanted it to be violent and twisted and to have all types of emotions mixed into it. I am satisfied and I know I probably left a couple of plot holes but I believe they were not as important as other parts in the fic. I am going to try to answer any questions people may have but it may take me a while, since school is always in the way.

All that I have left to do is to fix all the mistakes in this fic. Seriously, having a tight schedule is such a horrible thing.

Thanks to Mira for everything and like always, reviews amuse me.


End file.
